


Elsanna Weeks

by Justmadman



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmadman/pseuds/Justmadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the Elsanna Week I've participated in on tumblr. The character death is only implied in one chapter (an alternative ending of one of the weeks). Other than that, it's 90% fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddles

It has been a few months since the coronation. To say the queen was fatigued was an understatement. Elsa was so exhausted if even the throne seemed comfy. Not that it wasn't, but it was hardly the ideal place to take a nap. Which was why Elsa had been pacing around in the library for the past hour now.

She couldn't afford to sleep. She simply couldn't.

"Elsaaaa," Anna whined.

"Not now, Anna, I'm busy."

"Busy exercising in the library?" The redhead pouted.

She had been lying around in the library waiting for Elsa. The sun had set hours ago, why wasn't Elsa going to bed yet?

"No, I'm thinking."

"Then stop thinking so we can go to sl-yawnn-eep."

Elsa sighed, she had already told Anna she didn't need to stay up with her but the younger girl instead on doing so, claiming they needed to make up for the last thirteen years. Finally, she sat beside the redhead who rolled onto her lap to snuggled her sister.

"I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled her sister's stomach.

Elsa chuckled, "That tickles," pushing the redhead's face away from her stomach. And then she said with a smile, "I love you too."

Her stomach tightened. Anna forced herself to smile. It was nice to finally hear her sister occasionally return her affection for her...  _if she did_. It wasn't because Elsa didn't mean what she said, hell, since the coronation incident, who could ever doubt her sister's love? The problem was that Anna loved loved her Elsa. And when Elsa said that, it kind of stung her to be reminded that their love wasn't the same.

What did Anna know? After all, she fell in "love" with Hans in one night, and started dating Kristoff three days after they met. Maybe she was just desperate for love, she chided herself. After thirteen years of loneliness, it made sense to be desperate. But as the weeks went by with Kristoff, Anna began to realize something. Love wasn't just when your heart flutters when he touches you. Love wasn't just thinking about how adorable they are when they talk about something they're passionate about. Love wasn't just about sacrificing yourself for the other. Love was about seeing all their flaws as part of their perfection. Love was about making you and them happy.

Sure, Kristoff was lovable. He was strong, reliable, funny and realistic, he was the ideal boyfriend anyone could ask for, but he wasn't _the one._  For a period of time, Anna's heart would beat faster at the sight of Kristoff, her heart would wander off to how cute he was when he talked about Elsa's ice castle. But Kristoff was her best friend! Sure, she would do what she could for Kristoff to be happy, but sharing a carrot with Sven? Nuh-uh. . .

Anna being Anna, decided to break it off to Kristoff. It wasn't fair to lead her best friend on like that... besides, it felt like her heart was with someone else already... That someone being the one giving her a peck on her forehead now. Her heart fluttered.

"You gotta stop that, you look creepy." Elsa smirked.

Anna frowned, creepy?! Then she paused, her eyes widening.

"Elsa, you seriously need to sleep."

"An-"

"When was the last time you slept eight full hours?"

The queen merely chuckled, "What are you, full? I haven't- hey, Anna!" Before she could finish her sentence, Anna had already stood up, carrying her and on her way to the Queen's bedroom.

"Anna, let me down!"

"No."

"Anna, as your Queen, I insist you put me down this instant." As if on cue, the queen was tossed onto her bed.

"Anna, I have no time to pla-!" God, even when she wrinkled her eyebrows she was adorable.

"And as your  _princess_ , I command you to go to sleep. Have you seen those eye bags under your eyes?! They look like they hold dust in them!" Anna folded her arms and glared at her sister. It pained her to see what her sister was doing to herself. She was still young and beautiful, she shouldn't have to be responsible for the whole of Arandelle.

The two sisters glared at each other for a moment before the younger one broke the silence with a sigh.

As much as she hated it, Anna understand. Elsa loved her kingdom more than anything. There was no way sleeping was an option when her citizens were suffering. Not after she froze everything. Her people were suffering due to her failure (although Anna never saw it that way, Elsa always did), and she felt immense guilt for it. And just as much as she hated this part of Elsa, she couldn't help but fall in love with her sister's caring and loving side for others. Even to the point she sometimes would have to bear the brunt of it.

Which was why she had to do something about this.  _Now._

"Look, I'm just worried about you, alright?" She sat beside Elsa and hugged her. "You've been meeting ministers after ministers, traders after traders, farmers, fishers, and when you finally have the time, you read. I haven't seen you sleep in forever. Well not like I have in the past thirteen years of my life, but I'm pretty sure before the coronation you've slept plenty, I mean, on your birthday itself you didn't have it so-"

Unbeknownst to her sister, Elsa wasn't  _that_ busy, actually. She just didn't want to sleep for a reason.

She was afraid.

Afraid that when she closed her eyelids for more than a second, Anna would be gone, frozen, dead.

Elsa sighed, "Fine, just tonight, okay?" She tightened the hug and caved in.

Anna leaned back into the bed, pulling Elsa's weight with her. Placing her head just above her sister's head, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her sister, Anna smiled knowing her sister was smiling too.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Anna waited for a response, but all she got was a soft snore. Stroking the platinum blonde hair just under her, she tilted her head down and lightly placed her lips right on her fringe.

_I love you._


	2. Day 2: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: First Kiss

Platinum blonde hair rustled against the warm clothes beneath it.

Soft. She grinned to herself as she nuzzled closer into the warmth.

She took a deep breathe, smells like books, too. And exhaled before going back to sleep again.

Wait, what?

Immediately awake, Elsa blinked away the sleep in her eyes and carefully assessed the situation she found herself in.

A neck. Red hair. A head on her head. Ah, Anna... She smiled again, recalling what happened before she fell asleep. Anna had stubbornly stayed up the night to accompany her and after a few hours of reading (or rather, attempting to) she gave up and somehow managed to bring her to bed. So there she was, lying in bed on Anna's right arm.

When she thought about it, waking up in the younger girl's arms was a blessing, Elsa decided. She hasn't had a single nightmare last night. In fact, she had one of the most relaxing dream she has ever had in the past ten years at least. Even before the coronation her dreams were usually nightmares. They often revolved the child Anna hating her, yelling at her from her door, walking away from her, giving up on her. No matter how hard the child Elsa ran after her sister, she could never keep up. She could barely reach the shadow of her sister. Or worse, it would be that blasted door in between them, and she would see Anna crying on the other side, saying things, apologizing to her in tears, hiccuping, or simply muttering how much she hating her. The dreams she hated and feared the most was when she would see herself hitting Anna's head with her magic, and even when they visited the trolls, Anna never woke up. It broke her heart every single night.

After their parents' death, it got worse. She would occasionally see their disappointed faces; Elsa never saw them do it before they passed on, but they would be shaking her heads. She would see the hopelessness in their eyes. The monster that she was, the curse she was born with, the helpless girl that was about to inherit their throne. The useless princess who couldn't protect even her sister, let alone an entire kingdom.

But she could deal with those back then much easier than now. It seemed the past few months of horror had given the gods more ideas of what kind of nightmares she could have.

Now, on good days, it would be of the adult Anna that visited her back in her ice castle up in the north mountains, being amazed by her powers, by Olaf's existence, her magic. They would start of good, bringing a smile to her face. Those dreams often brought a smile to her face, but it often ended just as bad; Anna getting shot by her magic in the heart and freezing up right before her. And no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, to not feel it, she couldn't. Her powers would go haywire and Anna seemed to freeze even faster. And when she finally froze, she would crack into thousands and thousands of piece of ice. Panic would run through her veins, making things worse. No matter how she tried to fix her up, with her hands, with her magic, with her cries and pleas, even when she knew it was a dream sometimes, she would beg to be woken up. But she never would. The nightmares would often end with Prince Hans' words, "Your sister is dead, because of you." After finally being dealt the finishing blow, Elsa would collapse, and the fjord she would often find herself suddenly in, would melt and she would sink into it, drowning herself. And despite all her struggles, she could never get out. Eventually she would freeze in the depths of the fjord, Hans' words ringing in her head. "Your sister is dead, because of you... you... you... you..."

It was usually only then, that she'd wake up.

She would often wake up to find her room filled with icicles and snow, her window blasted open, allowing the cold air and snow to escape. Something she couldn't afford. Nobody could find out their queen still had no control over her powers. She had to get this under control!

But last night was amazing. Although she couldn't remember all that she dreamed, but she felt bliss. She felt at ease, so light she could fly. She remembered flowers, Olaf, the sun, and Anna. Just the thought or the attempt of recalling made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Then suddenly another arm slammed onto her shoulder.

"Oof!"

The queen looked up, the princess was still asleep, she smirked. Typical Anna, she never gets up with the sun, only after the sun.

Enjoying the extra warmth that now surrounded her, Elsa yawned, comfortable with the position she was in. Maybe she could sleep in today, Weselton's apologies and possible trades could wait.

Before she went back to sleep, she looked at the neck before her. It had always been something she wanted to do but never could, it was so tempting. Should she? She should, she thought to herself.

And with that came a peck on the neck.

The redhead then mumbled something unintelligible. The blonde chuckled. Heavy sleepers. She remembered mama saying Anna got it from papa. The thought immediately threw her smirk upside down. Although it had been years, sometimes she still missed her parents.

Cautiously, she lifted her left hand to Anna's fringe and carefully pushed it aside. Shifting ever so slightly, she managed to place a peck on the girl's forehead. She was her only family left, her only blood. Her beloved sister, her best friend. She would do anything to protect her.

Sliding back down, she gave another kiss on the nose. "Don't leave me ever, okay Anna?" She whispered softly and smiled, worry written all over her face.

Before she allowed herself to get drifted off, she gave her younger sister another kiss on the cheek. And this one was for being patient, waiting for her for all thirteen whole years, for being brave and sacrificing her unworthy life, her unworthy sister.

And without thinking, she gave one last one, gently on the lips.

It felt good. Tasted good, even. Anna's lips her soft and sweet, Elsa decided. Even though she has not brushed her teeth yet.

Wait, what?!

She immediately drew her head back and stared at those lips that were now slightly open.

Holy-

Slowly and silently, she slipped out of the bed and walked towards the the bedroom door, turning back every second to make sure Anna didn't wake up.

As quietly as possible, Elsa opened the door. She paused when she heard a rustle, turning she check, she found Anna turning in bed towards the door, now sucking on her thumb.

She let out a small sigh of relief before exitting the room and shutting the door.

Maybe Weselton couldn't wait after all.

As soon as the door was shut properly, Anna's eyes blinked open. Wide. All the blood had rushed to her face, her index and middle fingers quickly replaced her thumb.  _She kissed me!_

She couldn't breath, like if she did, Elsa would immediately know she woke up.

A minute passed before Anna moved again. She pulled the blanket over her head and kicked the end of the bed non-stop, squealing.

_It was their first kiss!_


	3. Day 3: Nightmare

- _Kshiiin_ -

Anna turned her head slightly to the source of the sound. Hans! "...Elsa?"

She squinted her eyes and looked back to Kristoff, torn between running to Kristoff and Elsa.

She body screamed to go to Elsa, but no. Her heart screamed otherwise.

Anna ran. Despite the cold winter air and the ice cold she could feel the bones in her feet were turning, Anna pushed on...

But it was too late.

All of a sudden, she couldn't move. She couldn't feel her muscle nor bones. Anna has never felt so stiff in her life. "Ha..."

No! Elsa! Elsa, move! Run! Don't let Hans kill you! She wanted to scream. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't. Not even her throat.

Fortunately, it seemed as if Elsa heard her cries and turned around only to miss Han's strike to her back, but to receive a huge slash across her left shoulder.

Elsa hissed and fell. Thick red liquid spluttered out, melting Elsa's dress. Elsa panted and hurriedly froze the blood and her shoulder. Before falling back on her right. It hurt so much at the same time it didn't. Anna had gone through worse. This was nothing.

Elsa panicked. She tried to pull herself back, to avoid Hans. Elsa looked around. Anna was supposed to be here! This was not how it happened! She gasped. Anna was supposed to freeze here, save her and then she would cry, and save Anna. What was going on?!

"Too bad Anna isn't here to save you anymore, Queen Elsa..." Hans said with a smirk on his face. What?!

"Anna's hates you! You froze her heart! What kind of monster would do that to her sister?" The redhead laughed. "I have to thank you and your powers though... Taking over Arendelle became so much easier." He sang the last three words, wiping the blood off his clothes.

"And thank you for finally stopping winter." He held out his arms, amazed by Elsa's powers to stop snow from falling, suspending them in air. "Now back to business, any last words?"

Elsa struggled to stand up, "N-n-no, it can't be-" She held her left shoulder tightly. Where is Anna?!

At the corner of her eye, there she was. Hope!

Ignoring Hans now, she the queen ran. "Anna!" she cried.

"Anna, no, no no..." she sobbed. A single tear escaped her eyes. She couldn't think nor feel her arm anymore. She cupped the now frozen sculpture's cheeks in hopes things the princess would melt into her arms.

Melt, dammit, melt! She screamed to herself. You're so strong you could freeze an entire kingdom yet you can't unfreeze your sister?! What kind of useless powers are these?!

A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.

No...

No..

No!

No no no no no!

She couldn't live like this! Anna was supposed to live, she was supposed to turn back into human. Normal. Not frozen!

With all hopes lost, Elsa gave up. She slung her body onto Anna hoping to feel the least bit of warmth out of her sister and cried, falling close to the ground. No...

Anna screamed in her head. I'm alive, Elsa! Don't cry! I'm here!

Then a crack. Anna screamed internally. Her heart. It hurt!

The queen turned upon hearing the sound. "No..." if anyone thought Elsa's face couldn't get any paler, they were wrong. Anna was breaking!

She then hugged the sculpture, maybe if she hugged tight enough she could stop Anna from breaking apart. Or delay it...

Anna wanted to scream out loud. The crack was spreading. To her lungs. To her stomach. To her shoulders. To her neck. She couldn't even close her eyes to cringe. And that's when she realized...

Hans was picking himself and his sword up.

Elsa! Elsa!

Ignoring all the pain, she struggled to move again but to no avail. This time, Anna wasn't as fortunate.

- _Ttsrick_ -

The sound was disgusting to hear. It hurt to hear.

Anna watched as her sister's eyes widened, staring back at her as well. Her life slowly escaping her eyes. She felt her heart explode to bits as Elsa slowly collapse onto the ground, slowly sliding off her frozen body.

Noooooooooooooo!

She could hear Elsa's coughing. Oh how much she wished she could pick her up and hug her. And cry. But she couldn't.

Then came the next blow. Before her brain could register it, Hans struck a blow to her chest. Anna fell to the ground as well. Into bits and pieces.

The ice shattered, sending shards covering the ground like sand everywhere. The only thing that remained intact was her feet and her head. And right before her eyes was Elsa, still crying.

She could barely hear her between her sister's gasps and coughs. "Anna, I love you." before her eyes closed for the last time. Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

Elsa woke up in a blank space. She looked around... Pappa! Mamma! She ran over to them, wanting so badly just to touch them, hug them. And then she stopped, hands rubbing each other to realize her gloves were missing, afraid of what might happen to them. The King and Queen turned around.

They were frowning.

"Monster." Elsa flinched.

"I didn't mean t-"

"to kill your sister?" His tone was sharp.

"No! I didn't!"

"You're a curse! You never should've been born!" He waved his arm to silence her.

"No, pappa! You know it was an accident!"

"And to fall for a girl? Your own sister?" Elsa flinched again.

"No..." she tried again, words failed her once again. She turned to her mother, the woman she always looked up to, always caring and loving. The woman she took pride in taking after.

"Disgusting creature..." her mother didn't even need to say it, Elsa knew what she was thinking.

Then it finally hit her. She knew what she had to do, she had to stop this.

Anna blinked and rubbed her eyes when she saw the platinum blonde hair she was so grateful to see in a distance. Clad in her beautiful ice dress, her hair was let down and frozen in place. She looked beautiful. And most importantly, alive.

"Elsa!" she ran with glee, eager to chase up to her sister, couldn't wait to hug her. Her sister was alive! But her sister did not turn around. Maybe she didn't hear her. "Elsa! Over here!"

And then two figures appeared before Elsa, causing Anna to slow down and eventually stop. Pappa? Mamma? Anna was about to run over to hug them. Finally, they were a family again. When was the last time the four of them had been in the same room.. or space together?!

And just before she could reach out to them, she knocked into a door. It was  _that_  door again. Somehow, through the door, she could see what was happening behind it. Or rather, feel. Pappa and mamma were gone, and the door felt cold. It was just Elsa and her again... Elsa, Anna and the door.

Then a sniffle. The thought of Elsa crying made her heart shrink.

"Elsa?" she whispered.

"Go away, Anna." Her heart shrank again.

"But-!"

"Go away, Anna! I hate you!"

It felt so tight, so tight she couldn't breathe. It didn't hurt so much the past thirteen years. Elsa had shut her out again. Her heart hurt so much she almost felt she couldn't breathe, she needed to gasp for air. And then she screamed.

Both girls woke up in their respective rooms. The younger one due to the lack of air, the other because of the scream.

The girls scanned their surrounding to find themselves in their rooms again.

Anna tapped all over her body, checking every inch of her body. Once she has finally made sure her body was in place, the redhead heaved a sigh of relief. But fear quickly took over her, did Elsa hate her?! No, Elsa couldn't hate her right?! Elsa loves her... after all, Elsa kissed her... right? There was only one way to find out.

But it was in the middle of the night, Elsa wouldn't wake up just for her. But she had to know. And she needed to know  _now_.

Quickly, the princess hopped off her bed and ran to her sister's room. She  _had_  to know.

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, the queen woke up not to see her bedroom, but a wreck. Everything was thrown around it was as if a burglar as broken in. But Elsa knew what actually happened. She had created a storm in her room because of the nightmares. Her books were all over the floor, bookshelf was lying on the other side of the room, her window was open allowing the snow she has created escape. Oh no... Then she looked at her left shoulder, it was uncut, no scar, nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Anna!

Quickly, she ran to unlock her door. She was about to open the door before she heard, "Disgusting creature."

"You shouldn't have been born!"

"You monster!"

Elsa held her head and crouched down, leaning against the door. No, no... Anna's alive, she knows it. Her hand was fine after all. But her feelings were not. She was disgusting. She had to admit it, she has fallen in love with her baby sister.

White powder formed in the air once again, falling to the ground, coating her carpets with a thin layer of white. Ice spread from her back, freezing the door and the walls.

"Elsa?" A soft whisper.

_-Knock-knock-knockknock-knock-_

"Anna?"

"Elsa! Y-y you're awake?!" The redhead stuttered.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I had a nightmare, Elsa." The redhead waited for a response but there was none. "I dreamed that you died. Hans... Hans... that-... he killed you. And then I couldn't save you. And, and, and then I saw you behind this door again. You said you hated me."

There was no response. Elsa didn't know how to. Anna sounded scared. Anna was never scared. Anna was fearless. She wanted so badly to open this door to comfort her. To show her sister she was truly alive and breathing, to tell her sister she loves her. Beyond the love she could ever hope for from her. She wanted to open the door to hug her, to comfort herself that Anna was okay, but she didn't want to fall further for her.

"Say something, Elsa. Please..." Silence again.

"Ha... ha... It's fine, Elsa. I was kidding, you've probably fallen asleep already again. After all, you're the queen. You're probably too tired to entertain your baby sister and her nightmares. Plus, I'm going to be an adult soon so I guess I gotta start dealing with them on my own, huh. Sorry Elsa I'm rambling again, I'll leave now... soon."

Elsa heard Anna slide on the door, slumping onto the ground. She could feel her warmth through the door.

"Elsa?"

"D-d-do you want to build a snowman?" She could here Anna choking, fighting to hold back her tears and forcing a laugh.

And then there was no response again.

Elsa heard Anna stand up, "Goodnight, Elsa," and footsteps getting softer and softer.

_-Dukkukduk-_

The door creaked and Elsa crept out. Without thinking, she walked up to the disheartened redhead and hugged her from behind. "It's okay, I'm here..."

Anna's body was warm. And soft. Anna's body felt good. She smelled like flowers. She felt smooth to touch, but not too smooth like ice. Anna was small and easy to wrap herself around, she was perfectly fit for her. Anna was perfect.

"I'm sorry, Anna..." tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."


	4. Day 4: Birthday

This. Was. It.

Anna could barely take it any more. The queen had been avoiding the princess for the past three weeks. Including the day before the nightmares, make it four. And that's almost a full month! A whole February!

It was so frustrating. Every time she tried to approach the queen, she would walk off saying things like "Anna, there are dignitaries from China are waiting, I have to go.", "Sorry Anna, can't you see I'm busy?", "Anna, I have a lot of paperwork to do today, I'll see you later, alright?", and worst of all, "Anna I need to check on the horses.".

What horses?! That was the most ridiculous excuse she had ever given, Elsa has never ridden horses!

She groaned as she got out of bed. It was already past noon, so her sister must have finished her lunch and was probably hiding behind that stack of excuses called paperwork.

Anna couldn't understand, what went wrong this time? Just when she thought they were finally succeeding in becoming sisters again, Elsa has to start up another drama. "Typical Elsa," Anna muttered to herself. "So much for never closing the gates ever again..."

As Anna finally got herself dressed up, Anna sighed. She missed her sister.

She looked at herself in the mirror and placed a hand on her lips. What exactly did that night mean, Elsa?

It meant that Elsa loves her too, right..? But was Elsa in love with her the same way she was in love with her? She blushed at the thought. It had to be. It was true love, and it was a kiss on the lips! Bulda didn't call it a true love's kiss for nothing, right? Her face lit up at the thought. That's it! Elsa's in love with her!

But why was she avoiding her?

The redhead gave up. Thinking was never her strong points anyway.

Upon arriving in the dining hall, Anna was greeted by a great surprise.

"Happy birthday Princess Anna!" the voices echoed through the castle. Countless round rocks with green moss stacked up before the princess. The younger ones jumped onto her for hugs. "Ooh!"

"Happy birthday Anna!" the little ones shouted with one of the brightest smiles on their face. "How have you been?"

Just then, Pabbie, Sven and Kristoff arrived. Dropping the troll-children, Anna ran to tackle her two best friends with a hug. "Pabbie, Kristoff! What are you doing here? How did you know?!" Truth be told, Anna totally forgot it was her birthday today. In fact, she had been so busy trying to spend time with Elsa nothing else seemed to matter to her.

"Princess Anna, it is great honour to see you again, and in better circumstances as well. I would like to wish you a wonderful birthday." Pabbie said with a bow.

"Well..." Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his head. It was still awkward after their breakup. Of course he still liked Anna, and his pride still stung a little from the breakup. But Anna was a friend before a girlfriend, so attending her birthday party was the least he could do. "Actually, your sister invited us."

"E-Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened, surprised her sister even remembered. After all, when was the last time they celebrated her birthday?

"Yeah! She told us that you were having a birthday ball later during dinner, and invited us to join in, but decided it would be weird for humans and trolls to have a ball together and it would probably make us uncomfortable so she told us to join you for lunch instead."

Anna's couldn't say anything but mouthed out an "oooh".

Anna bit her lips with eyes on the blond and then to the ground... For a moment she was happy, ecstatic, even. For her sister to remember her birthday and plan all these out for her. And yet she had the audacity to not be present! What kind of organizer was that?! Where was Alsa?! Then it sunk in.

"Wait, what? A ball?"

"Yeah, all citizens of Arendelle and dignitaries from all over the world are coming to attend. I heard they were all eager to meet the princess and have a shot at asking for her hand in marriage. Man, I never knew the you were so popular," Kristoff said nudging the princess.

Ignoring Kristoff's last sentence, Anna was touched. To think her sister had put so much effort into her birthday. Two parties in a day!

But wait, so now what? She wasn't prepared for this at all. What do people do in parties, not balls? Did they just eat? Did they talk? Play games? Throughout her childhood Anna had been playing with nothing but inanimate objects, not animate ones!

The princess tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, a forced laugh escaped her mouth. "I-I I see... So... shall we eat guys?" She bit her lips. Where was Elsa when she needed her...

The wind howled, bringing a gust of white flurry to the Arendelle.

Winter has arrived. Not Elsa's winter, but winter-winter. Which was always Anna's second favourite season, her first being the former. It meant the princess' birthday was coming. And that two girls could play under the snow without Elsa having to constantly keep her powers in check back then. After all, it was winter, nobody would notice if she let it go.

Elsa smiled at the thought. It was as if the Gods were in her favour. The past few weeks have been a turmoil for her she wasn't sure she could keep her powers under control. Fortunately enough, nobody suspected the current snow was due to her or not.

She shook her head looked back at the stack of paperwork she had to complete. There was no time to be thinking about that now, she had been so busy the past few weeks with Anna's birthday preparations she had postponed these long enough. And now that the preparations were complete, this problem should be solved and she could finally start on this, this stack of hell. Any longer and she could be buried under them.

Just as she was about to start, she heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty?" Kai spoke up. "The merchant you made a deal with last week is here."

"Let him in." Elsa rubbed her temples, glad to find an opportunity to take a break.

"Your majesty, I am honoured to see you again." The young man entered the study and bowed before the study table. "I have arrived with the locket you have ordered last week. If you would, please check if it is to your liking." He took bronze box out of his pocket, opening it, revealing navy blue casing.

The queen stood up and picked up the blue casing. It felt soft, like a cushion, smooth to touch. She opened it and held out its content.

A golden time locket. Putting the casing on the table, Elsa opened the locket to check. The clock was perfect, not second too fast nor too slow. The looked at the picture on top and smiled. It was a picture of their parents, Anna and herself. After the nightmare that night, the blonde knew that she had to give something for Anna to remember their parents with. Not with just portraits on the wall, but something more personal. If she missed her parents, Anna would probably miss them even more.

She then turned to the window for some light. The locket seemed to shine, reflecting the sunlight, revealing the engravings: Anna.

She smiled. "It's perfect." Anna would love this. "Thank you. Kai? Double the payment I made for this young man."

"Thank you, your majesty."

After the merchant took his leave, Elsa quickly returned to work. She couldn't wait for tonight.

By the time Elsa was finished with half the stack of paperwork, she realized the sun had already set. Shocked by how time flew, she rushed to the ballroom. Anna's ball! By the time she was there, the ball had already ended. Everybody had left, Gerda and the other servants were already cleaning up and the only people left in the room was Kristoff and Anna. Sadness and guilt washed over her. She had missed her sister's birthday... How could she?

Wait, "Kristoff?"

"Hey, Elsa..." The man walked towards the queen with Anna's arm hung around his shoulder. "Glad you could make it."

"I am terribly sorry I missed it, I got so caught up in my study, I was so busy I even forgot to eat. It's not that I don't think Anna's party is just about dinner. I mean, Anna's birthday means the world to me an-" Before she could finish explaining herself, Kristoff chuckled.

"It seems rambling runs in the family. Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." He turned to the redhead still relying on him to stand. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"She was complaining about you all night, you know?"

Wait, what? Oh no... Elsa's eyes blinked, concern printed all over her face.

"She kept drinking and drinking; couldn't stop talking about how busy you've been avoiding her and how much she loves you."

Loves me? No, no no no no no.

"Well, she's yours now. There's still an hour before her birthday ends, make it up to her somehow, alright?" The blond male picked the drunk girl up and handed her to Elsa.

Elsa stumbled back a little, surprised. For a small girl she sure was lighter than she thought. Wait, no. She couldn't do this! She was supposed to be avoiding Anna!

What about the people who came to celebrate? Weren't there anybody interested in Anna?

She turned to Kristoff to protest, Kristoff gave her a wave, "I'll see you some other time, thank you for inviting me, Elsa."

"Wh-where are you going? Shouldn't you be taking care of her?" Kristoff looked back, speechless for a moment, before smiling sadly.

"As much as I'd love to, it seems her heart has been occupied by someone else." He ruffled the redhead's hair, earning a groan. "Mrrrm... Elsa..."

"We broke up a while ago. She said it was for the best... and I couldn't agree more."

Kristoff wasn't lying. And Elsa could tell who he was talking about. She wanted to ask so badly, who is it?! Who stole her sister's heart? Why wasn't that person here to take care of her tonight?! Her heart tore between wanting to know and better off not knowing.

After Kristoff had left, Elsa carried her sister back to her room. The walk there was quiet, except for Anna's occasional mumbling, tossing and turning in her sister's arms.

Quietly and gently, she pushed the door open with her foot and tucked her sister in bed.

She placed her gift by the nightstand and with a peck on the forehead, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Anna. I love you..." with all her heart.

She was about to exit the room again when she heard her sister wake up.

"Are you going to shut me out again?" Her heart broke at the question. She didn't dare to look back.

"Well? Are you?" God damn the alcohol.

Elsa turned around and smiled, "No, Anna. My doors are always open, remember?" She lied. She was aware of herself avoiding Anna.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Or how would you have me plan this surprise for you?" She forced a laugh. It was another lie. A half lie.

"And then the party?"

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry..."

Anna shrugged off the apology. Nothing mattered to her now that her sister was by her side.

"Stay with me tonight, please." Anna sat up and reached out to her sister. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Who was Elsa to say no to that look? In love or not, Elsa would do anything for Anna. Plus right now, she could be the queen of Arendelle, but Anna was clearly the queen of her heart.

"Alright, just let me get changed first."

That seemed to satisfy the princess as she returned to bed. "I'll wait for you." Darnit.

Not wanting to keep her sister up any longer than she should, Elsa quickly slipped into her nightgown. She looked at her door and glanced to her table. The uneasiness in her made her open the drawer and picked out a key. She bit her lips. It was a difficult decision to make. Maybe she shouldn't leave it as a lie after all. But this could pose as another problem for Elsa. Her resistance towards Anna was low enough, providing her more access would mean...

Guilty, she brought it along with her, the key to her bedroom.

Her sister was already asleep by the time she returned to her room, she placed the key on the table. Now it really is always open to her. She smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

She slipped into the other side of the bed to find herself pulled into a hug from the back. She could feel a grin widening on her back.

She turned around just in time, a pair of soft lips were placed on hers. And then a yawn at her neck. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't resist the stupid grin spreading across her cheeks. She could mean any kind of love, as a sister or as a woman. But Elsa couldn't resist the idea that Anna meant both at the same time. Maybe, just maybe... Anna didn't need another man after all. Giddily, she replied softly, "I love you too, Anna." and pecked the younger girl's hair.

"More than you'll ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but since these few chapters are actually a year old, I feel a little embarrassed posting them as I re-read them now. ^^a I'm not editing them so I can remind myself how far I've come.
> 
> Again, if you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! ^^


	5. Day 5: Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW here. Also, Jack Frost makes a temporary appearance!

Elsa woke up one morning, bewildered by a plate of chocolate neatly decorated on her dressing table. She stared at it from her bed. Who on Earth eats chocolate first thing in the morning? ...Anna. Second of all, who entered her room while she was asleep?! ...only Anna.

The platinum blonde dragged herself out of bed and picked one up to try anyway. Her face lit up as the chocolate melted and a tear nearly escaped her eye as the contents of the chocolate burst spilled out. Flavours of sweetness exploded in her mouth.

Too good, too good. Elsa sighed contently. With a wave of her fingers, a thin layer of ice covered the plate. She'd save some for later, it could be a reward after a long day of work to come.

Then a pink card caught her eye. She picked it up then read it out loud: "'I heard you like them'?" She then checked the back. "'They came from Switzerland, heard they produce the best.'"

An eyebrow rose. So it wasn't Anna? Then who was this from?

Well, whoever it was, it didn't matter. The fact that someone was able to sneak into her room in the middle of the night, present her with chocolates while she was sleeping meant two things. One, that person could've been killed and two, she could've been killed. And she would have neither of that.

After getting dressed, Elsa headed down to the dining hall. To her surprise, Anna was already there, nodding off. She giggled when the redhead slipped off her hand, waking up to a start. Adorable. The morning's just begun and it seems nothing but goodness had come out of it.

Breakfast was quieter than usual, as Anna was too tired to make much noise. The queen, nevertheless, enjoyed it. It was nice to have a peaceful breakfast once in a while since they started talking again after Anna's birthday. It's not that she didn't like listening to her sister talk, in fact, she loved Anna's voice. But sometimes it was just too much for her in the mornings. Who loves mornings? But what she treasured most was still there, Anna. And that was enough for Elsa.

"Oh right, Kai." Elsa called out before she left the hall.

"Yes, your majesty?" The man bowed slightly.

"There's seem to have been a breach of security last night, from now on, could you send a few more guards station around the castle?"

"No problem, your majesty. If I may ask, where and when did this happen?"

"In my room."

Gasps could be heard. And then Anna perked up and grinned. But it went unnoticed as it didn't take her long before she went back to sleep-mode.

Later at the throne, Elsa was surprised with a flower crown. She picked it up to inspect it, it was a simple one, made with just red roses. They're rare in this season... Roses seldom bloom during winter after all. As expected, a red note came with it. 'And that you threw away your crown?'

She flipped the note. 'I know it's cliché, but I had to. It's true love.' Cute, she thought.

Elsa looked at the rose crown again, was she going to wear this throughout the day? Maybe if she wore it and got an abnormal reaction from someone she could catch the culprit.

Citizens came and went, meeting after meeting, nothing particularly different happened. Grants were given, trades were agreed. Nobody commented on the rose crown, nor asked about it. Elsa was slightly disappointed by the absence of her secret admirer.

Once the day was over, Elsa headed to the study room. On her table sat a piece of paper. It was a hand-drawn sun! How peculiar. The paper was flimsy, but not fragile enough to be easily torn. On the back of the paper, it said, 'To melt all the mistakes you made. The past is in the past." Elsa was intrigrued. The drawing seemed to be a child's, but the wordings were ... more matured.

The queen was growing more and more curious about this mysterious person. There were so many questions.

She slipped it in her drawer before returning to work. There were letters to be read, contracts to be signed.

Halfway through, Elsa was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Elsa!" Olaf greeted.

"Olaf!" Dropping her pen, she bent down to give the snowman a big warm hug. It had been a while since she saw the guy. "What are you doing here?" God, she missed Olaf.

"I have something for you!" He then handed Elsa a pair of earrings. They were snowflake-shaped, unique, yet familiar... Where had she seen them before?

And again, a blue note came. 'The cold never bothered you anyway, right?'

Elsa's face darkened. "Elsa, is something wrong?" Olaf asked, as if somehow able to sense Elsa's discomfort. "Do you need another hug?"

"Oh, no, Olaf.. Everything's fine. Thank you for handing this to me," she patted the snowman on the head. "Could you tell me who told you to bring it to me?"

Olaf raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms to think for a moment, "No, why?" His eyes widened with excitement. He expected Elsa to know who. It sounded like a mystery, he was curious about this now.

"Then... how did you know it was meant for me?" It was worrying. This guy knew things even Anna didn't know! He heard her sing! In the ice palace! If he was who she thought he was... Arendelle could be in danger.

"Well, I was playing with Marshmallow up in the mountain that day, and a gust of wind blew me into the palace. After I fixed myself up," he giggled. He could never get tired of the fact he could reassemble himself. "They were on this card lying on the floor."

"But it didn't say anything about addressing it to me, Olaf," the queen said patiently, it was unnerving to know how someone could attack Olaf with Marshmallow around, at her ice palace no less.

"Oh oh oh! He told me! 'Pass this to Queen Elsa for me' this voice said," Olaf said. "And so I did, so do you know who?" he raised his arms up, clearly proud of his achievement.

"Oh... no I don't. But it doesn't matter, are you alright, Olaf?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. You seem tired, though, maybe you should go to bed."

Elsa bit her lips. This secret admirer was fun while it lasted, but not when you hurt Elsa's friends.

"Yes, maybe I should..." His reassurance still didn't help. Even though Olaf was just a snowman she could fix, it was her snowman.

Elsa returned to the drawer and picked out the paper sun and glared at it. Leaving the study with Olaf, she decided to think everything through in her room. One of the notes and her chocolate treats were still there waiting for her, maybe it would help.

The walk back was long, but the blonde didn't mind. It gave her time to collect herself. Upon arriving at her bedroom door, Elsa was shocked to see a paper heart stuck on her door. Was this person mocking her? Wait, a heart?

She took the paper of the wall. It was clipped onto an orange note now, 'This is my heart, and it was thawed by you. Because I love you.'

Elsa didn't know what to think. Who is this mysterious person? How did he know all these things? How did he get in? How much and for how long had he planned this?

She entered her room and was as she placed her notes on the dressing table, she felt a weight hit her from the back, knocking the air out of her, causing her to fall. Turning around to see who the culprit was, she was then suffocated by a hug as her back hit the ground.

"Omph!"

In Anna's mouth, was a red rose. Like she didn't have enough today... The princess stood up, giving the queen space to breathe. "You're wearing it! So did you like my gifts?!" she asked excitedly. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Wait, what? So you're the one who's been giving the gifts?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Elsa's eyes widened, speechless. She knew where this was going. Her mind screaming to run, to escape. She had to. Her heart was flying but her mind was on overdrive, screaming, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' Before she could react, Anna took the plunge.

"Look, look, ok. I understand. I totally understand, Elsa. I finally understand why you've been avoiding me, and I know you feel the same way. I get it, it's wrong. You don't even need to say anything. We're girls, we're sisters. But does it matter-"

"Anna, did you lock the door?"

"Yea, wait what?"

"Did you lock the door?" Nobody could know about this!

"Yea of course, like I said, I know you feel the same way and had been wondering why you've been avoiding me despite all that. I gave it a lot of thought. And- I mean, does they matter?! It's true love! I love you! And you love me, Elsa! Even your powers scream true love!"

Elsa sat up. She had barely come to terms with her feelings and only recently had decided not to act on them, now this? Anna was right, it was true love, but... what would everyone think?

Without thinking it through, Elsa spoke up. "No, Anna.. it's wrong."

Anna could only stare back. "Why?" a soft whisper.

"It-It-It, it just is! We're both girls, Anna! Sisters, even! It's disgusting! It's sick! It's blasphemy! We could get executed for this, you could die!" Elsa stood up and paced around anxiously. The temperature in the room fell.

Anna held onto the blonde, her eyes bore into the older girl's, "do you truly think that way?" smoke exited her mouth.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself down, "No." It was soft, but it was more than enough for Anna.

"Then it isn't! You're the queen! You can do anything! You can change the law, everyone will fo-"

"I can't. Not just like that, Anna."

"Or ask Kristoff for help, you can trust him! We could marry him and- no no no, you can't. I won't allow that."

"It's not that simple, Anna... what of Arendelle?"

"The trolls could help us!"

"What can they do?"

"They can explain to the citizens for us, maybe they will understand! Maybe everyone will accept us!"

Elsa fell silent.

"... Do they really matter?"

Elsa remained silent for a while. It did. What would the citizens of Arendelle think? What would the rest of the world say? How would the everybody treat Arendelle because of her choice, treat Anna?

Anna did not deserve this.

"Yes, it does... More than you know."

"And so you're going to shut me out again? For another 13 years? 20?" Anna's voice was shaky and hoarse. "You might as well-" Anna took a key out from her pocket. Her hands held tightly onto the key. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bare to throw the key. It was her only way to Elsa. She couldn't return it, not after 13 long years.

Elsa looked back at her sister, she was trembling. And she knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"No, Anna... You know I won't do that," she rushed to the sister on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you..."

The platinum blonde felt water droplets fall onto her shoulder, her heart broke at every drop. She loved Anna, she loved her to death. But she couldn't afford to let Anna throw her life away for them.

"Me too, Anna, me too."

The sisters stayed in the position for a while, enjoying each others' warmth, savouring their time like this together. For the next morning, they would return to being sisters, princess and queen. Nothing more.

When the younger finally caught her breath, she broke the silence, "Can I kiss you?"

Elsa looked at Anna, but didn't respond. She took the silence as consent.

Both of them inched closer bit by bit until their foreheads before tilting their heads. Their first (or technically second) kiss was soft, their lips barely touched. But it left Anna wanting more. Their lips collided again, anda again.

More.

More of Elsa.

She wanted to taste Elsa, touch Elsa, leave marks on Elsa. Elsa could only be hers, she wanted nobody but Elsa.

Quickly taking up the dominant role, Anna gently led Elsa down onto the floor again, biting and sucking Elsa's lips.

Elsa moaned into the kiss, enjoying the submissive role. They weren't suppose to do this. It was supposed to be just a kiss. But oh how she was enjoying this. She couldn't stop either.

Her hands made its way to Anna's back, untying her sister's braids. Once her hair was down, Elsa ran her fingers through the sister's hair, gently pulling her closer.

Meanwhile, the redhead's hands sneaked onto the blonde's chests, coping a feel. Elsa gasped at the unexpected feeling, allowing Anna to slip a tongue in.

"Mmm..." Anna liked how Elsa tasted, she decided. And the sounds she made as well. But she wanted more. She kissed her way down Elsa's jaw, and to her neck. Her hands slid down to Elsa's stomach and slipped one under, up to her chest.

Elsa felt her skin burning, she felt hot. Everywhere Anna touched felt warm and tingly, and she loved it. She wanted more. "Anna!" She arched her back a little, her chests aching to be touched.

"Your dress," Anna said between her kisses, "Elsa, get rid of them," before biting onto the blonde's neck.

Elsa couldn't think, Anna's mouth was driving her crazy. With a wave, her dress slowly dissolved from the top to bottom, into tiny snowflakes floating off into thin air.

The princess stopped what she was doing and could do nothing but look. Taking in every inch of her sister below her, "Beautiful" was all she could say. It was as if she was drunk. Drunk with Elsa.

Elsa blushed at the compliment. She'd try to look at Anna but shyly turn away. Now that Anna's hair was untied and straight unlike her bed-hair, they were left dangling on one of Anna's shoulders, complimenting those freckles. Elsa couldn't help but feel a strange warm feeling between her thighs. Oh damn how beautiful her sister was as well.

Unable to resist Elsa's unintentional invitation to her exposed neck, the princess dove in, pecking, nipping and sucking it, making her way down to her collarbone.

Elsa whimpered at how close her sister was to her chest, she needed more. "Annaaa," she whined.

The queen could feel her smiling as she went lower and lower...

When she was finally at the queen's soft peaks, Anna gave Elsa a peck on the lips before returning. Her tongue gently touched the left nipple, and pushed it a little. She swirled her tongue around the pink nub and finally sucked on it. The sensation was overwhelming, Elsa had never felt that way before, unable to resist the moan exiting her throat again, she placed a hand went over to her mouth and bit it. Even still, a whimper managed to escape her lips.

Anna thought it was adorable, how Elsa held back her voice. Sure, it was hot, it sent shivers down her back, but this Elsa was adorable too.

When she was done, she blew the sensitive flesh and moved on to do the same for the right, savouring each and every whimper her sister made.

As Anna took her own sweet time, Elsa felt the flame in her burning stronger and stronger. And it was as if the princess knew, a hand slipped her way down there. The queen gasped at the touch. It felt nice, relief, and wet. Her hands now on both of her sister's shoulders, she gripped tightly, resisting the urge to thrust her hips.

"Anna..." the redhead was now giving butterfly kisses down her stomach. She felt hot and cold, she was freezing and melting. It was all new to her, Elsa never felt cold. She needed more warmth. She craved it, Anna's warmth.

"Yes, Elsa?" Her voice was husky, sending shivers down Elsa's spine.

"Your- Hghh" a lick around her bellybutton. A gasp. "Your clothes! I need you-" a dive into the bellybutton. "Take it off!"

She lifted one leg and pulled a side of her skirt down. She did the same to the other before returning to have a taste of Elsa's lips again. Meanwhile, the blonde busied her hands with Anna's front, untying the bodice and then threw it aside. Once it was all done, Anna went back to business, and Elsa's hands returned to Anna's hair.

She left a trail of kisses down the queen's body, occasionally leaving marks on the sides, earning gasps from the girl. Elsa couldn't panting by the time Anna reached her hips. She bit Elsa just below the hips and pushed herself further.

"You're so wet, Elsa," she looked up to see the girl blushing.

"Don't- don't look!" the queen pushed her head back down, avoiding any possible eye contact. Her face was red, but then again, so was almost the rest of her body.

"I can't help it, you're beautiful." Anna responded and gave her inner thigh a peck, earning her head a tight squeeze.

But Anna didn't give in. She knew where this was going, and judging by Elsa's responses, she was doing it all right. She licked her lips, she was finally going to taste Elsa.

Slowly and gently, Anna stroke her tongue up Elsa's wet mound. Elsa's voice hitched. The heat between her thighs were getting worse. She felt relief and pain, pain from all the yearning for relief. She needed Anna to relief her.

"Annaa-ah!"

Hearing her sister's cries encouraged Anna to do more, licking more and more. She hit her sister's sensitive nub and sucked on it gently. "Ahhhh! No, Anna, Anna.."

Anna looked up, worried that she might have done something wrong. Her sister was panting. "It's... it's too much..." The sensation was overwhelming, as much as she wanted to feel good, it was too much for her that she was scared of what was to come.

The redhead smiled and leaned forward to give her queen another kiss, Elsa let out a soft moan.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here. I'll never leave you."

The platinum blonde nodded meekly, still scared, but trusting her sister with her body. She held her sister's hand before letting her go down again. Anna gently squeezed the blonde's hand, letting her know she was there and she would never let go. Elsa felt her heart calm down a bit, during the short break, she managed to catch her breath, only to lose it again as Anna licked her nether lips again.

Elsa bit her lips, holding back the sound escaping her throat. But she could only hold it back for so long. Eventually, she let it go.

"Aaanna, Annaa!" she cried.

"Elsa," Anna looked up. "I'm going to put it in, alright?"

Elsa couldn't respond, she couldn't catch her breath in time. The next thing she knew, soft wet muscle was licking her vagina, slightly forcing its way in. It hurt, Elsa hissed, but at the same time it felt good. Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand with all her strength. It took a while but eventually the pain subsided, and the blonde's hissing were replaced by moans she couldn't even try to hold back.

"Anna, annaaaah! Anna!" Elsa held her hand over her mouth, but she was still loud.

All of a sudden, Anna removed her tongue. Elsa felt a moment of emptiness before being filled again with a finger. Slowly and gently. Then one finger became two, and two soon became three.

Elsa was a mess, she couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't stop her hips from bucking.

"Anna, I'm-" The blonde held her breath.

"Go ahead, Elsa, I'm here for you." Anna said before giving Elsa's clit a peck.

"I'm going to-" she continued to lick the bunch of nerves.

"Aaahh!" the queen screamed as she climaxed.

After coming down from her Anna pulled her fingers out. Elsa shuddered, still sensitive from before. Releasing Elsa's hand, she wrapped her arms around her sister and nuzzled her in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Elsa."

"Anna." Elsa said between her pants.

"Hmm?"

"Bed."

"Yes, your majesty." Anna grinned, picking her sister up bridal-style.

"I'm sorry, Anna. This stays in this room, alright?"

Anna looked at the blonde in bed wide-eyed. Did that mean..?

I love..." Elsa yawned, "you.. I really do..."

Whatever Elsa was sorry for, Anna didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Elsa loved her and she was willing to consider the relationship. She couldn't be happier.

As Anna tucked herself in bed, she couldn't resist the grin that spread across her face. Maybe they could work things out tomorrow. She squealed.

Yes, tomorrow.


	6. Day 6: Jealousy

"Psst, Elsa."

The blonde stirred in her sleep.

A snowball hit her head.

"Elsa?"

Elsa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the window.

"Jack?"

A boy with white hair leaned against the window. He was wearing a brown cloak covering his thin ragged old green shirt and a brown pants that clung onto his thin legs. In one hand, he held a long wooden staff, and the other, a snowball. The boy smirked. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?" The queen sat up and got out of her bed, quickly fixing up her ice dress.

The immediate loss of warmth caused Anna to grumble. "Elsaa..." she whined.

The blonde turned around to look at her sister, she was still asleep, it seemed. She tucked her sister in and her lips lightly brushed her forehead. The gesture seemed to earn her a smile on the redhead's face.

"Sleep tight, snow bug," she whispered.

Anna snuggled deeper into the blankets, enjoying the new found source of heat. "I love you, Elsa."

Heat rushed to the blonde's cheeks. Although she did say they would talk about it the next day, they had already done the deed. She still remembered how her sister had her way with her, sweet, gentle, and... hot.

"She's beautiful," Jack said, breaking the silence, abruptly pulling her out of her reverie.

"She is," Elsa smiled after making sure her sister was sound asleep again. Oh how lucky was she to have such a beautiful sister... "she's my sister."

Little did she know, Anna was only half-asleep. The redhead frowned internally at the last word. Who was Elsa talking to?

"I know," he replied softly, a small smirk. "and so is your love."

Elsa fell silent.

"Hey, hey, hey. No worries, Elsa, you know I won't tell." The white haired boy hopped off the window to pat her younger sister's head, only to end up going through it.

"I can't, anyway, remember?" His smirk was now gone, replaced by a sad smile. "I just thought I'd see you since it's winter. It's been a while."

"Indeed, it has." Elsa rubbed her hands. It was a habit she would always find herself doing when she was nervous. Although Anna had tried to help her, she had yet to rid of. And Jack knew.

"Four winters, in fact. Oh wait! No no no, five." He said cheekily with a wink.

"You knew?!" What did this person know, why couldn't she hear anything except for Elsa?

"Of course I knew! When there's winter, there's me!" The boy spread out his arms and waved his staff. With a jump, a gust of wind came, blowing him onto the table.

Elsa could only giggle at the boy's enthusiasm. He never changed, and Elsa admired him for that.

It all started after Elsa first locked herself in. She had taken a greater liking to reading books. Everyday, she would read one. Architecture, geometry, accounting, all kinds of books. But there was one book she liked particularly that she would read every few days. Or on days she missed Anna terribly. This book would cheer her up.

The book, summed up, was about a young man who sacrificed his life to save his sister. He was quite the prankster, and a daredevil. He died and sunk and froze in a lake. The next time he woke up, he had snow powers, and all he knew about himself was his name; Jack Frost. And for hundred years, that was all he knew.

Jack Frost reminded Elsa a lot of Anna. Playful, brave, maybe even reckless, but sweet and loving. She often found herself relating to the character and wished how much he was real. They both had magic, they both were lonely, and she wished so much they could be friends.

Then a thought struck her, could it be?

Jack picked out the earrings on the table. "Did you like them?"

"That was you?" The queen's eyes widened with surprise. Of all people, she did not expect Jack Frost at all. After all, he wasn't exactly... a person.

His silence confirmed her guess. "So it was you!" She exclaimed, forgetting he "attacked" Olaf.

"Yea, who else would you think gave you this? Oohhhhh..." His smirk widened further.

"I-it isn't what you think! It just happened... she was showering me with gifts today too, so naturally..." Elsa, the queen, was stuttering? Who is this guy?!

"So do you like them?"

"Hm, I  _love_  them." Elsa said with a nod. Which snow queen wouldn't love a bit of snow on her? Well, her ice dress didn't count, it's ice. Not snow.

Anna could feel her anger boiling now. What does Elsa love?! Who is this guy?! How did he know Elsa? How long have they known each other? Does Elsa love him? There were so many questions repeating over and over in her head but there were no answers.

"I'm sorry I shunned you away back then, Jack..." Jack? "I just... when pappa and mamma left, I couldn't see you." Elsa was seeing someone?!

"It was because of her, isn't it?"

Elsa could only nod, "She's my everything."

Totally confused and now unable to tolerate the suspense, the princess shot up.

"Alright, who are you talking to?! Fess up!" She stood on the bed, facing the table where her sister was looking at.

"Anna!" The platinum blonde turned around, worry in her eyes. "Was I too loud? Did I wake you?"

"W-who's this Jack?" Anna faltered. She woke up to see nobody. ...What?

"Me! Hi there, you must be the Princess Anna." The boy greeted with a bow. He was so excited, in hopes he could make another friend. "Oh, your majesty..." He straightened up to cover his eyes.

Hurriedly, Elsa ran over to Jack, blocking his eyes as well. "Stop looking, Jack! Anna! Your clothes!"

Failing to comprehend what just happened to her, Anna listened, quickly picking up the clothes she left on the floor earlier. "E-elsa? What's going on?"

Elsa could only smile weakly. After her sister was finally dressed, she put her hands down and proudly gestured, "Anna, meet Jack. Jack Frost."

Anna frowned, what was going on? Her sister was introducing her to blank air. Had she gone mad from the thirteen years of isolation she only revealed it now? But then again... That's what she thought about Kristoff too.

"Uh... Elsa?"

The queen seemed worried. "Uhm, um, Jack Frost? You know, in those fairy tales I used to read to you?"

"Oh yea sure, introduce me with a fairy tale..." Jack Frost rolled his eyes, "Give me some credit for the winter you don't create, come on!"

"Oh shush, Jack. She'll get it." Elsa crossed her arms and frowned. Anna couldn't help but think her sister's crinkled nose was adorable. Oh right, fairy tale?

"But Elsa that's just a fairy tale... right?" It was worrying to see her sister talk to nothingness.

"Hey!" But Anna heard nothing.

"Actually, no..." Elsa smiled weakly. "He's real, he's right here. He's my friend, he kept me company during the winters."

"But I don't see him..."

A ball of coldness splat onto her head.

"Hey!" The two sisters turned to its source, to see Jack Frost smirking.

"You believe I'm real now, princess?" He stood up and formed another snowball in his hand again.

There he was, Jack Frost. White spikey hair, brown cloak and wooden staff. He- he- he-'s "real..." Anna barely said without realizing.

"I've always been real, I just turned hundred last year, in fact."

"And you have powers..." She gaped. It wasn't fair! If anyone were to have powers, it should be her! Her sister had it, why not her? Anna felt weird. She couldn't quite pinpoint what was this feeling, she just didn't quite like this boy. He could do the magic, and she wanted to be able too.

"Of course, I bring winter with me, kid. Want some?" Elsa glared. "Ok, ok, alright. Your queen here can do that for you." He smirked. Pissing Elsa off was fun. He hadn't seen the blonde in four years, and she had changed so much. Back then she was this reclusive girl. Even in her room, she would sit by the door while he stood by the window. He would often watch the door and the walls freeze as Anna came to talk to her. He remembered the fear in her eyes, afraid of hurting even him, someone who wasn't human. He remembered the excitement when he revealed his magic as well, and the adorable giggle she always had. Elsa never got mad at him, even when he broke the vase in her room, or slept on her bed. Elsa was never mad, just scared.

He smiled at the memory. Oh god, he missed his friend and how glad he was to see how much she has changed, how beautiful she had become.

"Why do you have magic?"Anna asked, crashing his train of thoughts. If she could do the magic, who knows, maybe Elsa wouldn't have had to lock herself away.

"Why?"

"Yea, why?" Anna asked again eagerly. If she could, she could protect Elsa.

"I don't know, one day I just woke up and... the trees I touched froze. Next thing I knew, I was flying." He jumped around to prove his point. "Why?"

"I want the magic," Anna said, her eyes were practically screaming with excitement. If she could, maybe she could be with Elsa more, learning to control it together, have fun together. Most importantly, be with Elsa more. Then Elsa wouldn't have needed this boy.

Before Jack could say anything, a ray of sunlight peeked into the window. "Oh no, the sun is awake!" He exclaimed as he ran to the window to look out.

Children were getting up, adults were starting work. It was time to play!

"Well, it's been nice meeting you again, your majesty. And princess Anna. I'll see you next winter!" With that, the boy jumped off the building.

Anna gave chase, only to see him float up, laughing, flying and dancing in the air, tossing snow around. Damn, what she would give to be like him, like Elsa.

The princess pouted. This feeling sucked, she hated this feeling.

"What's on your mind?" A pair of hands sneaked their way to her front from behind. Elsa enveloped the younger girl, embracing the warmth again. She rested her cheek on the shorter girl.

"Mm, nothing..." Anna replied.

"Liar..." she could feel Elsa smirking. Damn the queen for being too smart. She could read her like a book.

"I just... wished I have powers. Maybe we could've spent more time together instead of..."

"Anna," Elsa turned her around to face her. "You're perfect as you are. You don't need powers, you don't need to go through what I've been through..."

Anna frowned. She didn't like it when Elsa depreciated herself. She loved Elsa's magic, and Elsa should too. At least appreciate the gift.

"But if I could you might never have needed to lock yourself in..."

"What's done is done, Anna-"

You wouldn't have to entertain yourself with that boy...

"Wait, Anna. Are you jealous?" Wait, what? Darn she was announcing her thoughts again.

"Jealous? N-no! Why would I be jealous? You're my sister! And he's nobody. Nobody can even see him, you can't even be with him! Not that you can be with me, well, you know, since we're sisters and all... but seriously if I had powers we could play with snow together, we could do more magical things together, we could-"

Before Anna could finish her rambling, a pair of soft ice-cold lips was forced onto hers. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Lips soon parted, tongues darted, moans soon elicited before they broke the kiss.

"You're jealous, Anna," the queen smirked at the now literally redheaded speechless girl.


	7. Day 7: Modern AU

Arendelle library was one of the most popular place in town to be in. It was quiet, the only place that was in fact, and peaceful. The library had two storeys, all filled with bookshelves, tables and chairs. In some corners of the library, there would be couches and cushions, where the windows sat. There were no computers, so that the typing of keyboard wouldn't distract the readers. There were no cafes, so that there were no sound coffee machines mixing and roasting of coffee beans, making coffee. It was a place frequented by everyone, after all, they all needed a break from their busy life. Whether it was to read, research, nap, or just to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Which was why everyone treasured this silence, and tried their best not to break it.

… until she came along.

"You gotta be kidding me." Anna's jaws fell.

"What?" Kristoff whispered harshly.

Sure, girls could be hot in glasses. Usually they'd look smarter, which was a hot plus point. And plus points meant without them you don't look as hot. But god dammit, you've gotta be kidding! Glasses or not, this girl was melting Anna's brain cells, short circuiting her neurons!

"She's got to be gay..."

"What? Anna..."

"Are you seeing this Kristoff?"

"No."

"Are you gay, Kristoff?"

"What? No! Anna!"

The redhead crouched lower into her hiding place. "What?!"

Her face was as red as her head. She wasn't sure what she was red from, anger that Kristoff was interrupting her, or her thoughts of this... goddess. She looked like a strawberry. Without the green top, of course.

Kristoff eyed the girl. "You're being loud. Everyone's looking at you."

Anna looked around to see all eyes on her. No, not eyes... They were practically glaring daggers at her.  _Shit!_  Anna panicked. She dropped her book and suddenly stood up straight from her hunched back position. Her heart raced.  _What if_ she's _heard her?!_

She quickly turned back to her front.  _Oh good, her eyes hadn't left the book yet._ Anna let her shoulders relax, letting out her breath.

Right there, two tables in front of her, sat the prettiest blonde she had ever seen. Oh, what she'd give to run her fingers through them. Her hair was more like white, but it wasn't, white was more like her grandparents' hair. No no, her hair was... very light yellow, but it sort of shined... Like white and gold mixed together. Yea, that's it! She shone bright like a star. No, wait, she  _ha_ _d_ _to be_  a star. Look at her! She's just! So! Damn! gorgeous!  _Unff!_

And those blue eyes... Anna smiled to herself dreamily. She was practically drowning in them already.

And then there's that sexy smile that grazed her lips.  _Holy-!_  Anna bit her lips. _God dammit, hormones!_

"I wonder what she's reading."  _Oh shit!_  She covered her mouth. Too late!

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Yes, yes you did."

"I'm sorry!" She turned to her partner and apologized, putting her hands together in like a prayet. "Don't kick me out, I'll behave!" she whispered, almost whined, softly.

"Look, Anna," Kristoff seemed to have lost his patience. He put down his pen and turned to the girl. "This is a library, and if you're going to ogle at girls, do it in the clubs!"

"Pleeaaseeee?" There she goes, it was those puppy eyes Kristoff couldn't resist again.

The blond could only sigh. He adored, Anna, really. Despite his size, Anna seemed to be the only person who approached him since freshman year. Although the strawberry blonde was a freshman and he was now a senior, she didn't seem to care. Which was something Kristoff was glad about; she was his only friend after all.

Unable to deny his best (and only) friend's plea, he took off his cap and brushed his fringe back. "Alright... But only if you shut up. I need to study unlike you freshies." He said with a glare.

"Meep!" It was only then that Anna knew he was serious, Anna was on the verge of pissing off her best friend. He had an exam tomorrow and she knew it. Which was why they were here in the first place.

Anna had never been to a library before, and boy was she grateful she had.

"Sir, yes sir." She saluted in her seat, picked up her textbook and went back to reading.

Albeit it didn't take long before the hyperactive girl got bored again of her textbook... Five minutes later, Anna dropped her textbook with an unexpected slam and flipped the pages non-stop, making odd noises.  _This is the most boring textbook I've ever read! What kind of book has no pictures in it?!_  She groaned, and let her head fall as well onto said book. It's official, Anna hates high school.

"Freshman?" Two pairs of eyes looked up.  _Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit._

There she was, the goddess sitting across her table. Talking to her. Talking! To her!

"Y-y-yes?" The platinum blonde smirked.  _Oh my god, she's so even prettier close up!_

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She put her hand to her chest and leaned back as she chuckled.

"Wait, what?"

Anna stared at the girl, speechless.  _Did she just?!_  When it finally registered in her nearly melted brain, blood rushed to her face.

"Anyway," she didn't seem like she liked repeating herself. "I couldn't help but notice you were struggling to study. Do you need any help?"  _Oh, nothing, except for you to scream my name when I get my hands on you, hopefully tonight._

But obviously, even Anna knew that was most appropriate thing to say, so she kept her mouth shut and let her mind blank out on her. _Was she seriously talking to me?!_

"Elsa, what are you doing here?!" Kristoff finally spoke up.

"Wait, you knew her Kristoff?!" Anna blurted out.  _O_ _o_ _ps, now she knows I've been staring!_

"Studying, of course. We have a physics paper tomorrow, remember?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, ignoring the girl for a moment.

"Yeah, Anna, she's my classmate," he turned to Elsa. "She's a-"  _Ohh..._

Kristoff immediately got the message. He quickly packed his things and waved to Anna goodbye. "She's our top student, after all. Everyone knows her. Anna, if you ever need me, I'll be in the study room.  _Actually studying,_ " and left.

It seemed Anna still couldn't comprehend what had just happened the past thirty seconds. "What?" she gave Elsa a look.

"So, Anna... huh," the blonde licked her lips.  _Did she just?!_  "Pretty name."  _Quick, Anna. Say something smart!_

"Th-thanks, Elsa's a pretty name too. Just like you. Wait, what? No, you're gorgeous. Not that you're not pretty, you're more than just pretty you're-" Elsa placed a finger on her lips.  _Genius._

The girl slapped a palm on her face. Without daring to look up, she asked. "I'm sorry, can we try that again? Because, yeah, I really do have trouble studying this. How do you study math without pictures for explanations?!" She held back the urge to flip her textbook.

Elsa looked around. She could feel it. The fact that everyone was looking at her made her extremely uncomfortable. Guilt covered She faked a cough to prevent herself from losing composure.

"Maybe we should go over to my place, I get the feeling you're not a quiet person." She said as she stood up and walked towards the library exit.

Eagerly, Anna stood up as well.  _Score!_  She mentally fist-pumped, only to remember this was about math.

"Sweet! So you'll help me?" She asked gleefully anyway, now genuinely eager to start studying now that she has finally found help with math. With Elsa, to boot!

"Oh definitely, don't worry." As soon as they left the building, Elsa pushed the freshman into a corner and crashing their lips together.

Anna gave in pretty quickly, letting a moan escape her throat.  _Oh god!_ And as abruptly the making out started, it ended.  _Too soon._  She pouted. When she finally opened her eyes, blue eyes filled with desire took over her world.

"With more than just math, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this concludes the first elsanna week I participated in. I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves! 
> 
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here(https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D


	8. Day 1: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the start of another Elsanna Week I participated in! I hope you guys enjoy! 8D

… The castle was surprisingly green.

For winter.

Her eyes travelled across the hall she had just walked into upon exiting her chamber.

Was she suddenly in charge of doing the magic every winter now? She looked out the closest window. No, it was snowing and it was just inside the castle that looked like summer or the monsoon.

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she made her way down the corridor, sapphire orbs darting from left to right and back to left again, except when she heard a sudden movement or spotted something somewhere. As she approached a servant nearby to question, they would shiver in their uniforms and shuffle out of sight with their heads bowed down, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

Anna wasn't around and nobody was willing to come close to her to even serve her breakfast. What exactly scared them more than not serving their  _Ice queen?_ Not that Elsa ever had the intention of threatening them with their lives, but she was pretty sure the last time she heard gossip reporting from Kai, they were afraid of joining her non-existent collection of ice statues.

They were the servants, for Pete's sake, they knew her castle well enough and perfectly well she had  _zero_. And that was probably the creepiest hobby she could ever picture herself having.

Something was up and she couldn't figure out what after today's pile of paper.

"Your majesty, there's a present by the castle doors waiting for you."

Elsa sighed. As if the winter solstice wasn't a bad enough thing, she already had hours less available to work with - despite being able to control snow and ice and all those cold things and having explicitly reminded everyone the cold wasn't a problem for her to stay up to work through. The present really could wait.

She shook her head against her hand, "Bring it to my-"

"Your majesty, it seems urgent."

What?

"As your personal carer, who has made sure you are who you are today, I would advise you to take a look at it first."

Elsa grunted and stood up. Her chair skidded against the floor, her only way of expressing the frown and snow she was trying as hard as she could to conceal. "Alright…"

Following Kai as they made their way down the stairs, Elsa noticed the man was  _at least_  five feet in front of her. All. The. Time.

Which really was peculiar considering he was never less than three feet away from her whenever he felt she needed her throughout the years since she struck Anna. Speaking of Anna… where was that-

Her hands fell by her hips as her eyes fell, her jaws following, aghast at what sat before her.

A pink box wrapped with dull green strips that itself were torn here and there Elsa honestly wondered for a moment if they were vines her citizens collected from the forest nearby or something.

… And why pink?

As she took a step closer (read: inched closer), she distinctly heard something coming from the box and almost hopped back. Glancing back at Kai who stood  _exactly_  five feet away, she gave an unsure look asking, 'are you sure', to which the man nodded with a smile. Creepy smile, Elsa decided.

When she was finally close enough to realise the lid was at her eye level, Elsa picked at it. Whatever this present is, she chanted to herself that she was going to be grateful to the Arendellers no matter what, and was more than eager to get it over and done with.

Slowly, bit by bit, she lifted the lid, evidently scared for whatever was going to pop out and eat her, Elsa peeked into the small tiny space when a shadow from inside jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELSA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ice flew out of her fingertips in shock and surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Out came Anna.

Of course it was Anna.

And then she broke into a laughter, her hands pulling her sister closer to her than before. "Oh, Anna…" She said with a relieved sigh as she felt kisses pepper her skin up her collar to her neck and cheeks. "Wait, Anna!"

"What!"

"My birthday does not equate to public display of affection!" She whispered harshly as she pushed her sister-lover's face a few inches in front of her to meet her eyes.

Anna looked at her smugly, with that confident and creepy yet dorky smirk she fell in love with. "Look up, silly." She said, directing Elsa's eyes to the ceilings.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the raised finger, "Yes..?"

"It's a mistletoe! And your birthday."

Oh… That explained  _a lot_. "So they're mistletoes…" She said in wonder, finally realising the culprit who made the entire castle green was her sister.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yes… what did you think they were?"

"Moss." She deadpanned. Anna giggled at her response, saying something about silly queen but almost choked on her breathing at the unexpected hug, removing all distance between them. "Well I'm sorry papa didn't educate me enough about grass." She said, rolling her eyes. "So now where's my present?"

"Me?"

"Mistletoes and kissing you in public is my present?"

Anna nodded. "Uh...huh?"

"You do realise…" Elsa pulled Anna to aside, causing her sister to stumble out of the collapsing confetti-filled box. Anna almost spluttered at the sudden movement. "That mistletoes would mean I have to kiss anyone and everyone that walks by me, right?" She said before pulling Anna into a kiss who shoved her face away.

"Wait, what, really?! No!"

With her free hand, Elsa held onto both of Anna's hands together, freezing a pair of handcuffs on them. And as the younger sister struggled to break her hands free from the bittle cold, Elsa chuckled, confidence surging in her, she said, "Yes Anna... but it's okay, nobody dares come close to the  _ice queen_."


	9. Day 2: Deck The Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to google what the hell deck the halls was and ignore the entire song and its lyrics because of my headcanon. And for those who read this and didn't know me, I did my previous elsanna week prompts continuously so I'm gonna try did it with this, too.

"Kai, Kai, Kai! I need your help! Oh you too, Gerda, come here!" The pudgy woman narrowed her eyebrows and frowned at her husband before walking over to the princess on the ladder.

"What is it, Princess Anna?" Kai asked.

"I need you to-" She grunted. With one hand reached out to the top of the tall window, she bit her lips and tried to place a little star on the top of the arc which she could barely reach. "Oh yes!" She cried when the star sat perfectly still on its spot.  _Perfect._

"Ah right, where was I… Ah, I need your help with lots of things, actually." She stroked her chin after coming down the ladder, with the elderly couple by both sides with their hands waving in the air making sure their princess didn't fall. Anna tilted her head side to side, "I need you to… gather all the staff… and… a few ladders. Yes, and remember the mistletoes I asked to throw out? I want them back. Use them to form a wreath and place it on top of Elsa's throne, and…"

"What?!" The couple asked in sync - truly a couple, Anna admired. Elsa and her had not reached that level yet. "B-but your highness, her majesty- she, um… have you gotten her thoughts on this?"

"Pish posh, Elsa can suck it. I'm her princess, remember?" She waved her hand and smirked confidently. "Oh right, where was I… Oh oh oh! I need a star in that wreath! Her majesty is the star of the evening! And, and, and, and I'll need your servants to get me up on that chandelier so I can decorate it with some tinsels, do we have any, Kai? Shall I visit town to get some?"

"That… may not be necessary, your highness." Gerda hesitated, unsure how Queen Elsa would take it. Indeed, in her many years of caring for the girls, she knew Elsa gave in to Anna regarding  _anything_  and  _everything,_  except opening that door she too had come to hate. "Since tinsels were used to imitate the shimmering effect of  _ice,_  perhaps you could try asking your sister?" She suggested.

"Gerda!" Kai and Anna shouted for obviously different reasons.

"That's a great idea!"

"What are you thinking?!"

All eyes went to Kai and the man almost literally shrank.

"I-I- mean, Queen Elsa had never been religious, so I doubt she would bother herself with such… if I may, insignificant concerns?"

Anna's eyes widened. She had never thought of it, never realised it either. Elsa wasn't religious?

It struck her as odd, to say the least. Despite being raised by the same parents, carrying out same traditions, having had the same lessons, her sister didn't believe in the Holy Father, Jesus, or Mother Mary?

And then it left her lost on the spot.

"So… do we still celebrate christmas if the Queen doesn't celebrate it?" The words slipped her lips without even her knowing. It was so soft she wouldn't have known she had said a word herself if it wasn't for her slight breathlessness. Her heart sank a little at the thought of not celebrating the festival of gift-giving.

She really wanted to give Elsa something this year now that she could.

"It's alright, Princess Anna." Gerda spoke up.

"Indeed, even though Her Majesty may not believe in Christmas,  _you_  could celebrate it. I'll get you your tinsels in a jiffy. Tell Gerda what else you need to get done while I head out to town for a while." Kai volunteered himself.

The princess' face lit up light christmas lights, and she hopped around the couple and pulling them together for a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Alright, princess, now would you like to hear my suggestions?" Anna nodded eagerly. She wasn't expecting any help, to be honest. Having never  _really_  celebrated christmas except for having (not-so-)secret santas, the royal family never actually had the time to spend christmas together, let alone decorate it. And now that Elsa was Queen, and proud of her powers, they  _could_  actually do it! Gerda guided Anna to the polished wooden railings and pointed to the red walls behind her sister's throne, "Since our hall is pretty big, I was thinking…"

Hours went by and before Anna knew it, the sun had set and she found herself dragging her feet to the next pillar to tie a tinsel around it. Her tired feet burned with every step she took and she could barely lift her arms anymore since it took forever for her to tie them around every single pillar.

While the servants and chefs got themselves busy cooking and decorating the rest of the castle, Anna decided that after receiving help for the throne and chandeliers, she wanted to do everything else in the grand hall on her own.

Elsa would be so proud of her, she smiled at the thought.

After tying the last tinsel around the pillar, she ran up the stairs, her feet as heavy as ingots, her muscles crying for a break, back to the railing Gerda stood beside her to look at her proud work and sighed.

Finally, she headed back to the study. Peeking into the door, she saw her. Donned in her coronation gown and braids, Elsa's messy bangs fell, covering her eyes. The candle lit shown brightly beside her sister as she scribbled away, the feather wafting across the scrolls so quickly Anna was surprised her sister didn't sneeze every time it passed her nose. Or her face. Whatever. It  _should_  tickle.

"Anna?" Elsa greeted. "Why are you not in bed yet?"

Anna entered the room and it was as if her sister immediately noticed her fatigue and her blue eyes zoomed in on her feet. "Busy day as it was for you, surprisingly. Not sleeping yet?"

"No, I still got a couple more offers to read through before that, why don't you head to bed first? You look tired." Elsa offered her sister a look that probably mirrored hers - exhausted and couldn't wait to hit the sack.

Anna walked around her sister and gave her a soft hug, all energy in her depleted, it was all she could do. Her lips barely touched her sister's cheek before she nodded and tugged the blonde with whatever energy she had left in her, "Come with me."

Needless to say, Elsa agreed.

Unbeknownst to the princess, Elsa spent the entire walk back to their chambers confused and lost. Just the previous day, she found the entire castle green, and now it was… colourful? While the princess enjoyed the occasional silence they had together, understanding they were both too tired to talk about anything and took to embrace each others' presence, the queen took her younger sister's silence as an opportunity to come to a decision about what to do with the rest of the castle.

Anna really had a weird choice of colours - who decorated christmas with blue, green, and red.  _Really._

She shook her head and hid a sigh behind her hand. She loves Anna and would do  _anything_  for her sister, but if possible, not with Arendelle at risk. She had a dignitary visiting tomorrow and… this wasn't going to be good. She pursed her lips and thought about it.

"Goodnight, Elsa. I'll see you in dreamland."

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa mumbled while covering Anna with her blanket. The princess snuggled into the warmth the cloth seemed to magically provide and turned to see Gerda by the door with a serene smile on her face. She felt a slight jerk in her sister's movements and could practically feel warmth emitting from her sister as she greeted, "Good evening, Gerda."

A slight cool breeze caress her cheeks. The last words Anna heard Elsa say before consciousness slipped away was "Remove the tinsels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised in this chapter I didn't end it so well, but I promise you, Elsa wasn't doing this to upset Anna!


	10. Day 3: Secret Santa

"Oh come on, Elsa! You decorated- no, re-decorated the castle after I went to bed.  _Without my permission -_  which was really pretty, by the way. Play along with me for this one!" Anna cried out by the fireplace.

After the dignitaries had left to their respective chambers to rest for the day, Elsa had chosen to "retire" in her study to revise their proposals. Anna finally took the opportunity between Elsa's short break for a short chat, of course, not without a motive.

"For the last time, Anna, no, I don't need a present and-"

"Yes you do!"

"Christmas is ridiculous and you know it."

Anna gasped and yelled indignantly, "No it isn't!"

Elsa shook her head and sighed. Scratching her head, she said, "I don't even understand why people believe in santa or why papa gave us this holiday-"

"Because Jesus died on the cross." Anna said. She then tilted her head as if Elsa was asking a stupid question. And then Elsa blinked and narrowed her eyes at her sister to realise Anna hadn't been trying to tease her or lie before shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Jesus Christ, son of God died on the cross so his Father would forgive us for our sins, Elsa. We celebrate the day to remind us Jesus was born today and we need to do of that  _sinning_ thing. Don't you read the bible?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and wondered what the tutors had been teaching her younger sister during their thirteen years of separation. Or had Anna only been fascinated by the magic that happened in the book that people had forgotten the less magical stories in that book? "I did…" She placed her book down on the table as gently as she could – or at least not slam it – and walked over to the couch her sister sat by. With the little patience in her left, she took a deep breath and spoke, "which is why I don't believe it. Do  _you_  read the bible, Anna?"

"What, of course! All that was said so in the bible! It all happened! God decided that-"

"God decided that the world needed help and he sent his sole angel, yes, Anna, I've read it. But have you read the rest of the book?" Her younger sister's eyes widened. "Of course not, that book is probably three times as thick as Arendelle's history textbooks," Anna darted her eyes again which prompted her to continue, "... which you probably did not finish reading as well. Anyway, angels and devils don't exist. There is  _no god_ , Anna. I refuse to celebrate something fictional."

Liar, she chided herself, celebrating Christmas was all she wanted to do, except without Anna's presents. Guilt-ridden, she had spent the past thirty six hours wrecking her mind on what to give Anna as a christmas gift. After her birthday celebration just two days ago she knew Anna was no longer going to hold back any opportunity to shower her with affection now that they were able to celebrate  _things_ together. And all those in the past thirteen years, despite being locked behind that door, Anna had always celebrated Christmas  _and_  her birthday by dropping presents by her door. But what had Elsa done for her younger sister?

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes inwardly, what could she have done while staying in her room? Order a delivery package to her sister without even checking personally whether the gifts would be to her sister's liking or whether they were even in the best conditions?

"What. But-but but! Elsa, you have snow powers, how can you not believe in this?" She gestured - more like waved her hands in the air - at everything in front of her.

Elsa crossed her arms, "Well, if you believe in that, then believe me, the bible said that kissing you is a sin. Maybe we should st-"

A gasp interrupted her followed by a strict "No."

Elsa smirked inwardly. That's what she thought.

"Okay, but that's not the point. The point is we are giving each other gifts. Never mind, can you just  _please_  play along with me? Just this once? I'll get Olaf and Gerda and Kai and Kristoff to join us too. Then it wouldn't be so easy to guess who gave who."

With puppy eyes as wide as the poorly chosen Christmas baubles hanging on the tree Elsa was distraught to find in their dining hall and hands washing her cold ones with warmth, how could Elsa say no? She really wanted to make up to Anna and if Anna were to give her anything she knew she would feel nothing but in a deeper depth to her sister. And to say thinking of presents for a princess who had _everything_ was difficult was a huge understatement.

Anna bit her lips uncertainly and shifted her gaze to the flames – here it comes, Elsa thought – and said, "You never got to celebrate it, I just want you to enjoy it just this once, is it that hard to?"

Anna probably had this all planned out. She played her cards well and despite knowing that, Elsa reluctantly caved. "Actually I did enjoy them with all your presents, but… fine."

The rest of her words were muted by Anna's excited squealing and hopping and jumping and running all around the room. The redhead then sprinted out the room, "I promise you'll love it Elsa! Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! Gerrrdaa!"

Great, now she had to think of  _another_ present. Left alone in her own study, Elsa allowed her thoughts to drift. Despite having spent some time with her younger sister, Anna still filled her mind.

" _Happy birthday!"_

She remembered how her sister so excitedly jumped at her from inside the box just the other day. Despite it being her own birthday, she had probably never seen Anna so happy before. Not even the first time they expressed their not-so-sisterly affections towards each other or when they spent their nights together… sexually and sisterly.

Anna was probably ecstatic that she was finally able to give personally her sister her birthday present for the first time in forever.  _Her_. Anna made full use of the winter festival to decorate the entire castle with mistletoes so she could kiss her all day and night. She chuckled at the idea and wondered if the princess thought to be proud of herself - it was ingenious and unforgettable.

Ah.

Elsa stroked her chin as she returned to her chair behind the desk and pulled out her list. On it had thirteen christmas gifts for thirteen years of making it up to her, and now she needed one more… She wondered if this was a situation where desperate times called for desperate measures…

"Your Majesty?" A guard knocked on her door before entering. "The King of Weselton wished to see you."

"Did he mention what it was regarding?"

"I… I'm afraid I did not ask. I-I a-apologise, Your Majesty." The man bowed slightly.

Elsa tilted her head at the guard. He looked more afraid than the other guards under her command - somewhat expected since she had recently heard rumours of the captain getting cosy with her resulting from her budding friendship with him - and extremely unfamiliar. Having being greeted the guards every single day and seeing them around almost every waking minute, Elsa took pride in remembering the names of a few, if not, the faces of some… This guy, she had never seen before. Upon further inspection, his uniform was slightly unkempt and his cuffs were dangling on the wrong side.

Maybe he was a new recruit and the crew was teasing.

"Are you new?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. Shall I… lead you to His Majesty?"

"Could I borrow you cuffs for a moment?"

The man hurriedly rushed over and tugged his cuff out of his belt and handed it over. "H-here."

The slightly rusted metal hung on her fingers as she twirled it around, memorising every inch, nook and cranny of it. A little rough and unhygienic, but she could probably create one made of ice on her own. She fiddled with the cuffs, getting a good feel of how hard, difficult to unlock, and every and any detail she thought necessary in order to construct a pair of her own.

"Yes, this would be perfect." She then looked up to the new guard with a relieved smile, "Thank you…"

"Emanuel, Your Majesty."

"Emanuel. You can have your cuffs back and lead me to His Majesty's chambers."

"T-this way, please."

Mentally thanking Anna for what she could give the princess, Elsa congratulated herself for suddenly remembering something Anna had once mentioned wanting. Having solved her predicament, Elsa left the room.

The next day, on Christmas eve morning, Anna stumbled down the stairs to find her sister missing during breakfast and grumbled throughout the meal to Kai, who had been serving her the dishes, about how Elsa was such a stinker and had skipped out on breakfast which was the most important meal of the day and how much her sister sometimes worried about her and how despite being the queen and having to take care of an entire kingdom yet couldn't take care of herself. But before she could even move on to how Elsa had the gall to be concerned about her dangerous activities when the older sister couldn't even bother to eat a proper breakfast, Kai stopped her.

"I assure you, your sister has a very important reason for not attending breakfast today, Princess Anna."

"More perfect than her health?"

The man remained silent and had no choice but to let the princess rant on and on for the next twenty minutes. Just as Anna was about to leave the dining hall, she noticed the corner with their ice-and-ornaments-decorated pine tree seeming more crowded than usual. Odd, she thought, it was lonely and empty just last night. And Christmas was tomorrow.

She walked over and looked at the presents. Shaped in many shapes and sizes, all of them came with a tag that said, "To Anna, From Secret santa." which the princess thought was ridiculous because why did her sister even try. Who else would put presents under the tree that was meant for the Arendelle sisters?

"Stinker, so much for not celebrating." With tears in the princess' eyes, Anna giggled to herself and turned around when she heard Kai's footsteps coming closer to her.

"I hope Her Majesty has redeemed herself, Your Highness."

"No, she still has to eat breakfast. Tell Gerda to bring a plate to her, I'll make sure she eats it after I bring  _my_  present for her down."

"Your sister has also told me to pass you this letter as soon as you've seen the gifts."

"A letter?" She took it from Kai's hand and read it.

_Dear Anna,_

_I'm sorry I missed breakfast, I had something extremely urgent to attend to. I know you're probably upset. But hey, Christmas is all about forgiving and forgetting, right? Anyway, Santa told me he struck the lottery so in case you didn't count - I bet my forgiveness for missing breakfast you didn't - there are the thirteen presents for the past thirteen years he had failed to give to you. The fourteenth gift, for this year, will be in your room tonight. And just like all the other presents, no peeking until Christmas._

_With love,_

_Elsa_

She hugged the letter and shook her head, her sister was probably the lousiest liar to ever have lived. Did she even  _try_. Anna didn't even try to resist the wide grin drawing across the face, "You freaking stinker."


	11. Day 4: No Peeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Ahead! Dorky sex for her dorky highness and majesty!

When Elsa said her last - no wait, first - christmas present was going to be in her room, she kind of expected something personal and secret that she couldn't open up in front of Kai, Gerda, Kristoff, Olaf, and whichever guard or dignitary that was going to be there in the dining hall with them after dinner on Christmas morning.

Perhaps Elsa had secretly bought her something impromptu and was embarrassed about joining the Christmas spirit to hand it to her personally or something. Or perhaps Elsa was going to give her a new pillow which would have been dumb to put under the Christmas tree because it would've been obvious and more convenient to present in her chambers.

Or maybe it was some lingerie Elsa had secretly bought and was too shy to show, or present under the Christmas tree. Or maybe a wedding proposal even though they couldn't be married she could chase off kings, princes and knights of other kingdoms with by pretending she was engaged.

To be frank, she did not even expect a single present sitting by the tree waiting to be opened on Christmas morning, let alone her sister in an translucent nightgown made of snow and ice sitting in her bed with her legs spread out,  _handcuffed._

The princess slapped her forehead- "Ow!" She wasn't dreaming.

"Anna!" The rattling of the handcuffs caught her attention and her attention flew back to her as-good-as-naked sister who was now sitting even straighter with her bright blue eyes that shined in her dark room. "What did you slap yourself for?"

"E-E-Elsa, are you… wait, is this- No, Elsa, a little help here?"

The blue eyes on her darted and Elsa sheepishly said, "Merry Christmas? You  _did_  give me you as my birthday present…"

"Wrapped up in a box, Elsa. Where's the box?"

"I'd die before you open it, considering how late you returned."

"That's because I was looking for you!" Silenced, Elsa pouted her lips. The princess shuffled behind the door for a moment before speaking up again as she strode towards her bed, "So… sex?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No, not sex. I'm under arrest for having a romantic relationship with my sister and this is my prison."

And then it was Anna's turn to roll her eyes. Teal turned dark green and Elsa's eyes widened. "Getting sassy now, are we? Such a gutsy girl… My, my." She pulled Elsa down by her ankle as she climbed into bed. A yip came along with the rattling of the cuffs this time.

She pulled the tie out of her hair letting her braided bun fall to cover her sister's eyes and untied her hair, pulling her braid down her shoulder. She had always loved it when her sister let her hair down like that.

With her heart thumping in her ears, her hands shaking after they have left the back of Elsa's head. "C-can you see?"

The queen giggled, "No," prompting a shaky and light slap on her thigh which almost made her laugh again if not for her biting her lips.

"Come on! I'm nervous here!" A tint of pink cover her cheeks and Anna wished the moonlight did not shine on her face.

Anna watched as her sister's chest rose and fell as she took long, deep breaths to stop laughing.

Mesmerising.

How could anyone be so beautiful in everything they did? Especially in this position. Elsa had both hands cuffed to her headboard and she was sitting between her legs, for fuck's sake.

Right.

Fuck.

"Oh-oh oh oh, right. Um-um um- Elsa! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, princess, you…" Elsa blinked the laugh in her eyes away and returned to her role. With a confident smirk, she sassed, "I apologise, your highness. Your prisoner begs for forgiveness."

"T-that's more like it." Wait a minute. She lowered her head till inches before Elsa's face and felt her sister's breath brush her heated, tinged, cheeks. "Psst, Elsa, this one's made of ice, right?" She asked softly, pointing a finger to her sister's chest.

Elsa had to hold back a laugh again, "Yes, your highness."

"Good so I can tear it."

And her hands flew. Ignoring the coldness of the cloth, she felt them rip easily in her grasps, bits melting in her hand. Once all strip of cloth was off her sister, Anna licked her lips at the sight.

"Beautiful," the word left her lips before she even knew it. Elsa shivered, whether it was from cold or nervousness, Anna didn't care. But before the queen was about to call her name, fingers traced the contours of her neck, down her collarbone, and to the valley of her chests. "You have no idea what I have in store for you, Elsa."

Her lips ghosted over her sister's, urging her majesty to raise her head to actually meet them. Anna smiled into the kiss, feeling her sister's desperation. The Queen  _begging_  needily for more. Hungry for more. Her back arched, yearning more of her touch, the clanging of the cuffs echoed in the princess' head, causing her to look up.

"Anna, Ah-Anna-"

"Nice handcuffs, Elsa." She said while sitting up. Her eyes fixated on said item, leaning forward, over her sister to touch it, hissing at the unexpected cold. "Ice too?"

"Yeah, I checked a guard and his cuffs were a little rusty. I thought you'd prefer something more… elegant?"

A smile grazed her lips "I love it." And then it widened with mischief.

Somehow, it seemed as if Elsa could feel the change in her sister resulting in a cold rush down her spine. "Ah-anna? Mmph!" Silenced with a hard kiss, the queen returned to bucking against her straddling sister.

The sudden sound quickly turned into sensual moans. Fingers started to dance as their tongues danced. She felt Elsa's chest raise, pressing harder against her palms, encouraging them to increase in volumes, drowning the princess' beating heart.

When Elsa turned her head away, breaking the kiss, A gentle yet firm palm pressed against her cheeks, pulling her back in. The queen whined into it, her eyes squinted hard as she struggled to pull away.

"Elsa? Elsa! Are you okay?"

"Y- yea," her sister replied. "It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"Anna, I dont run around the castle like you do, I need to breathe.".

Oh.

"Oh…" Her voice echoed her thoughts, which was pretty much empty, really. "W-well it's not my fault you don't exercise enough!"

"Sex," she breathed again, "sex  _is_  exercise, your highness."

"Don't get cheeky with me, prisoner, I'm the one in charge here."

"Oh- ooohmmn," Her reply was cut short. Her breathing quickened as Anna showered light yet heated kisses down her jawline to her neck and it hitched when she felt teeth sinking onto her skin. "Anna!"

The princess' head shot up immediately, "W-what is it?!"

"N-n-no, it's nothing, it just felt…" Her sister turned her head to the side, "good."

"Okay, we're going to have to decide on a word here where we use so that we know when I've- no  _if_  I hurt you."

"Anna, bondage, sadism and masochism is when someone likes to hurt and get hurt." Elsa rolled her eyes and deadpanned.

"Right, right, right, but wait- no! I'm just so scared if- no, what if, no, Elsa…" Her retort turned into a whine.

"Okay, I'll say…" Her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "I'll say… grapes."

Anna made a look that said, 'really?' "Grapes?"

"Yeah, grapes." Upon the queen's proud smile, the princess resigned with a sigh realising her sister probably didn't see the face.

Of course she didn't see, she's blindfolded, dimwit. She palmed her forehead and returned to her sister, "Alright, grapes. And if I'm not harsh enough or anything, if you like it, just… um…"

"Anna, just go. All out. I'm your christmas present." Anna pursed her lips, unsure whether she was sure she wanted to. "No, wait, the cuffs are. I'm… I've been yours long before this."

Fuck, she could not get any sweeter. The heat in her cheeks magnified and Anna had to hide her face behind her hands even though she knew her sister couldn't see her. "Elsa…"

"Yes, your highness?"

Oh right. Back to sex. Sex sex sex sex.

"No flirting with your guards." She said before returning to showering kisses, occasionally nipping onto the creamy white skin.

Drinking in the moans, she took them as signs that she could do more, with a hand, Anna pushed a thigh, spreading her center. The musky scent of arousal that filled her nose made her throat dry. Without even a warning or inching her way down, she thrusted a finger in.

"So wet, Elsa..."

"Mmn- Anna-"

"W-what!?" She quickly pulled her finger out before being struck with realisation. "Oh. Right, grapes, right. Sorry…" She murmured apologetically. Her fingers returned to her sister's wet core, stroking it gently as her mouth latched onto a nipple.

"You know, mmn, Anna."

"Hmm?"

"It feels like I'm more the one- mmn, in charge than you are…"

A tinge of anger tugged at the back of her mind. Offended, she sucked harder and replied, "Oh yeah?" and pushed her finger deeper. Knuckle deep, she thumbed the nub right above her sister's entrance. "How's that for being in charge?" But all she got in return was a whimper and a bucking hip.

"Anna, Anna… I'm- I'm going to-"

"Go ahead, Elsa," she kissed down her sisters slim tummy, lapping onto the beads of perspiration.

"Anna- Anna! Mmn- kiss me, please."

Anna did not need to be told twice, "O-oh, oh, okay." She replied awkwardly before letting their lips meet. Her grip on her sister's side tightened. She felt her sister's taut stomach against hers as Elsa's back arched towards her during she climax before resting against her bed again.

Anna watched as her sister's chest rise and fall again, blue eyes shut, signs of fatigue all over her face.

God, she was beautiful.

"Well that was fast." She said dumbly after a minute of silence.

"I… I hope you liked it."

"I hope  _you_  liked it, pretty sure youre the one who felt good here."

Elsa snorted, "Please, you wanted this. Untie me, I'll…" She spoke as she struggled to sit up to only be pushed back down and embraced in a tight warm hug.

"No, it's okay, thank you, Elsa. We can do more of this another time, I love you." Anna said as she nuzzled her sister's neck. Elsa bent down and gave her sister a peck on her strawberry blonde hair and smiled.

"I love you too, Anna. Merry Christmas."

"Merry-yawn-Christmas to you too, Elsa, goodni-"

"Waaaaaait!"

Anna jumped up from her all-too-comfortable position like a reindeer caught in bright lights. "What what what!?"

"Nothing, I just- my blindfolds please and-tsk," Elsa shook her head, "Anna, my- wait. Oh okay, it  _is_  nothing. I forgot my cuffs are made of ice I can control them at will."

"Oh- oh oh, right, I'm  _so_  sorry, Elsa!" The princess hastily sat up, all the sleep in her eyes immediately gone, and quickly untied the blindfolds. "I'm  _so so_ sorry, Elsa. Oh dear, gosh."

"Anna…"

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry this is our first time and oh dear, I'll make sure I won't forget next time."

"Anna, it's okay, like you said, it's our first time." She cooed, stroking her sister's head, "and I enjoyed it, thank you. Now good night, merry christmas, sweetheart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know there was technically no "No Peeking", but... you get the blindfold, right guys?


	12. Day 5: Christmas Time

Anna woke up to a surprising warmth around her back. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and let the blanket slide off her back. It occurred to her that she hadn't changed into her nightgown from last night, and… her sister was lying underneath her with  _nothing_.

"Huh?" Her eyes wide awake, but her mind was still barely making it. She stumbled out of bed and heard a murmur from behind her.

Her messy braid seemed to shine under the invading sunlight rested on her smooth pale shoulders. Her hands stretched out and fell onto the side of the bed, tugging a tired lopsided grin on Anna's face. She bent down and kissed the tired and still sleeping blonde, "Rest well, I'll see you later." before heading to the door. Since her sister was sleeping in her chambers, it was probably best not to shower in there in case it woke her up.

To her knowledge, Elsa hadn't slept early in the past few days and after an exhausting night like that, it couldn't hurt anybody to let her majesty sleep in one morning. If anyone, she decided, were to wake her sister up, they were going to get a good bashing by a certain reindeer. No matter who, even if they were a dignitary, king, or prince.

With a huff, determined, she pranced down the corridor looking for a helper. When she spotted Gerda, she pounced the older lady from behind.

"Gerda! Good morning! Merry Christmas!"

The slightly plump lady made an oof sound before patting the arm clung around her chest, "Merry Christmas, your highness." She greeted with a smile. "My, you haven't changed your clothes from yesterday, have you?"

"Mhm!" Anna nodded happily like it wasn't disgusting while the older lady made a face.

"Didn't you helped Sir Kjell yesterday with smithing?"

"Mhmm!" The old woman quickly pried the princess' hands off her chest upon feeling the nod against her back.

With a deep inhale, she sighed, "Well now, young lady. Wouldn't want you stinking during the festival now, do we?"

"But I don't stink," Anna retorted with a pout.

"Yes but you smell like five litres of perspiration. Or sex. Now off you go, I'll prepare a ba-"

"Waaaaiit!" Gerda turned around and paused in her dragging of the princess back to her room. She hushed the woman with a finger over her mouth and whispered, "Elsa's sleeping so.. um, can I bathe in  _her_  room instead or something?"

"Sure thing, my dear."

A bath and lots of nagging later, the princess left her sister's chambers sparkling clean and smelling like daisies.

Standing by the door was Kai, probably expecting Elsa to exit the room instead of her. "Your majest-"

Anna forced an apologetic grin at the butler, "Actually… Elsa's still sleeping, mind if she skipped breakfast today?"

The man snorted, "Her majesty has skipped breakfast all week, what's another day." His voice coated with sarcasm. And to be honest, Anna couldn't disagree. Her sister had been skipping breakfast so often it was  _really_  concerning. And she was pretty sure Elsa hadn't been properly eating her other meals since the King of Weselton visited. Speaking of which, when  _was_  he leaving? Was three days not enough to seal a deal between the two kingdoms? Or decide that there was no deal.  _Whatever._

With or without that man around, it made no difference except the two sisters had less time to see each other because Elsa would be busy entertaining him, the guest, which was an unnecessary increase in her workload, in the princess' opinion.

"May I know your plans for the day, Princess Anna?" Kai asked as he walked with the younger girl down the corridor, to the dining hall.

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. Gerda mentioned the festival earlier, which, if she recalled right, started in – she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall just below the balcony – three hours and fifteen minutes.  _If_ she recalled right. Worst case scenario, it was in an hour's time and Elsa was going to be late.

But Arendelle could wait, she decided. Her sister's sleep was more important than celebrating, she prioritised. "Maybe I'll go open the presents first. Can I, Can I Can I? Elsa did give me thirteen… Did you tell her otherwise, Kai?"

Kai nodded. "Maybe just one. I'm sure your sister would want to see how happy you are and how much you appreciate them. And I'm afraid I didn't. But your sister would've insisted so anyway, don't you think?" He said with a smile. After raising both girls, he was confident he knew them well enough. He treated the two girls like they were his precious children if not for the fact he was a mere butler.

"You're right. Such a stinker." She smirked to herself. Just like any child on Christmas, Anna was more than excited to unwrap the presents laid by the tree. Remembering it was thirteen years' worth of Christmas only served to make her bubble beside the gifts even more excitedly. They were presents from her sister, after all.

After having learned that Santa never existed, Anna was heartbroken only to learn that some of her annual Christmas gifts were from Elsa until they separated. Which explained why she started to receive one less after that night she lost her memories. She knew when papa and mama tried to make it up by giving her something extra but it was never the same. Somehow, she had always known, or expected something. It was like Elsa's gifts were special and when she received one, she would  _know_. It was from  _that_  Santa, she used to think to herself before it was revealed there was zero Santa, not three. Not. Even. One.

The first one she picked, was a pair of ice skates. White leather shoes with dark brown laces with polished steel skates.  _So Elsa_. She smiled to herself. Sitting in the left shoe compartment, was a little note.

_Hello Anna!_

_I hope you liked it. This was easily the first gift I thought I needed to give you. I don't know if you remember this but when you were younger – three, I think, when it all started - you would slide around the ice I made in your little boots and ignore my warnings only to whine about the cold later on. So now that I've gotten you these, you'd better use them._

_Love, Elsa_

_Totally Elsa._  She grin grew wider. She would bet tonight's dessert her sister had a note in every gift. And maybe some of them pointing out her little quirks too.

Speaking of quirks, she couldn't wait for her sister to open  _her_ present too. She  _did_  make one in town based on Elsa's oddity.

Eager to find out whether the Queen appreciated her gift, all concerns about her sister's lack of sleep flew out the castle windows as she rushed back to her room and jumped onto the bed.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Wake up!" A tingling sense of nostalgia nagged her at the back of her mind.

"Let me sleep, Anna." Was the reply which washed it all away, dashing all hopes of reliving her childhood as the stubborn little brat she remembered herself as.

"The sky's awake! And I'm awake! So we have to play!" She tried again.

"Go play by yourself," the Queen grunted and attempted to shove the princess off the bed, only to fail miserably.

"Still think sex is an exercise?" She said smugly with a smirk on her face. She snorted inwardly remembering her sister's words last night.

"Anna!" Elsa jumped out, red painted over her face, the sudden strength she found in her allowing her to push the younger girl off of her. When it finally occurred to her that she was naked, she screamed once more and pulled the covers over herself before apologising. "Anna!? Oh- Oh right, you.. tore it off. I'm sorry." She said as she conjured another nightgown.

Anna scanned her from head to hip and raised an eyebrow before Elsa waved her hand, "I'll take a bath later. For now, this'll do. Did you leave me to sleep in?"

"Yeah yeah, shhh, no work for now. You have a festival later, work comes later. Anyway, it's Christmas! I want you to open my present! Hurry, hurry!" She rambled on as she pulled her sister out of bed. "I'm sure you're going to love it! I made it just for you, all on my own. Wait, it's kind of personal so I  _hope_ you like it. Oh no, maybe I should've gotten something made by someone else instead? What if it's not good, I recently learned from Kristoff how to make it and- and- and, I wasn't sure what to think of it, to be honest. It was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of Christmas so… Elsa please tell me you'll like it." Just as she finished her rambling, they arrived at the Christmas tree.

Elsa gave her younger sister a light squeeze on her hand and gave a reassuring smile, "Anna, whatever it is you made, I'm sure I'll love it."

"I don't want your obligatory love."

"Pretty sure last night wasn't obligatory."

"Elsa!"

"What? I'm cuff-free and back to being Queen." She smirked as she squatted down to look for Anna's gift to her. "Wow I didn't realise I got you  _that_  many- is that yours?"

"…Yes?"

"You could've asked Kai or Gerda to wrap it for you, you know. Just saying."

"It'd be less persona- did  _you_  get Kai and Gerda to help?! Cheater!" She gasped and pointed accusingly.

"Not a competition, Anna. Besides, I'd win. I got you fourteen, you got me one."

"Yeah, thirteen to make up for thirteen years,  _cheater_." She smirked. When Elsa frowned, Anna realised she had said the wrong word. "Oh no, no, no, no, Elsa I'm  _so,_  so sorry. Come on, let's just open up my present, okay?"

Elsa remained silent for five whole minutes as she figured out how to remove the messy wrapping around whatever the gift was that Anna made for her before finally deciding to rip it all off with a growl.

Her eyes widened at the gift in hand, "A… snowglobe." Her eyes widened, her tone unreadable. "Anna, you said you  _made_  this?"

"Yeah, Kristoff used to make those in some factory or sorts during the winters when nobody wanted ice, see, so… did you like it?"

"Even the Marshmallow and Olaf in it?"

"Yes…?" Doubt rising from her stomach, Anna started to feel like puking. All she needed was the little push over the edge and she was probably going to run back to her room and cry. She spent days on it and all she wished was for her sister to like it.

Elsa remained silent for a while, inspecting every tiny little detail of the snow globe. White glittery specks swirled inside, some falling and sliding of the mini-Marshmallow's broad and smooth back. "Why… Marshmallow? And Olaf?"

"Well, they're snowman. And for some reason when I think of you, I think of snowmen. I think it was because of your powers, the winter and my lost memories – oh speaking of memories, I noticed when I was younger I asked you to build snowmen really often, huh?" She asked, to which Elsa nodded before she continued. "And so I thought you probably loved building snowmen more than I did. And considering your..  _unique_  snowmen's look, I thought I could probably never build one as quirky as your types, so… Olaf and Marshmallow! Eh-he-he-he." She forced a laugh. "Seriously though, do you like it?"

"Like it?"

"You know… like when you like someone, you tell them. When you love someone, you tell them… Do you like your present?"

"Anna, I  _love_  it." She finally said, eyes still on the snow globe. She turned to her sister with a tear in her eye, who was overcome by immense relief, and said, "I love it, Anna. I really love it. Thank you  _so_  much."


	13. Day 6: Caroling

Anna wasn't singing.

"Why aren't you singing? You love singing." The princess fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair at the question.

"I… don't sing." Anna replied, barely audibly from her now extremely slouched sitting position which was probably the least comfortable way of sitting Elsa imagined possible among all the weird postures her sister displayed in the past two minutes.

"But you've been singing at my door every single day for thirteen years."

Just when Elsa thought Anna was in the weirdest position ever, her younger sister had to make it even worse, by slouching even further. Her head was practically as low as the armrest when she pouted and feigned a snort, "No, I just thought  _you_  liked singing so I'd sing to make you want to come out."

Elsa glanced back at the crowd. Arendellers dancing in a circle around a huge Christmas tree. Children, parents, lovers, and elderly. The hunters, miners, fishermen, sailors and even the ice harvesters were dancing and clapping to the rhythm of Christmas carols, singing happily along with the choir. It was truly a beautiful sight and a small part of her regretted having locked herself in for so long.

It was the first time they had finally celebrated christmas together in so long, so needless to say, it was their first time celebrating it _with_ the people of Arendelle.

Watching the smiles widen on her people's faces as they bounced to the beat her orchestra played was wonderful. And all it needed to make the entire day perfect was Anna in the picture.

And she  _knew_  Anna loved singing because the younger princess back then had always been the one who started it first. Anna loved singing all kinds of songs,  _especially_  Christmas carols since they were played everywhere during winter.

" _Do you want to build a snowman?"_

She remembered that cheeky little voice through the lockhole of her door. "You love singing," she declared. "And sit up straight, you're a princess and everyone's watching."

"Not as much as you," Anna crossed her arms, "Miss perfect snow queen Elsa of Arendelle." She muttered so softly Els had to strain her ears to barely hear them. And she thought Anna couldn't do  _soft and quiet._

Wait a minute, "Is that why you don't want to go? You think I'm perfect and you're not?" That made a lot of sense. Elsa stood up and after making sure her dress was appropriate to dance in - that slit on her ice dress she made all those days ago was greatly appreciated - she held out a hand to her sister and bowed, "Come on, my princess. Would you like a dance?"

Anna, who was wriggling her way back up her chair, looked up at her. There was a hint of fear in her eyes and Elsa, for the life of her, couldn't understand why because in her eyes, her younger sister was perfect. She watched the unmoving hand skeptically and finally, sighed, giving in to the older of the two.

"I may be miss perfect snow queen Elsa, but you're wonderfully sociable, loveable summer princess Anna of Arendelle. Now let's go." She said and ran down the steps towards the huge Christmas tree.

As they approached the crow, everyone made way for the royalties. Whispers and murmurs echoed in the crowd but most of them were drowned out by the happy cheering of the more delighted Arendellers to see the sisters joining them.

Watching Anna quivering in her boots as eyes were on both of them, Elsa pulled her sister into a hug. The music died down for a little bit and both girls could practically feel the tension built up around them.

The cheering died down and it was suddenly all silent. It was so quiet Anna could hear Kai sigh in a distance, causing her to hide herself in her sister's chests.

"Just follow my lead," Elsa whispered. Pulling her sister out of her arms, she turned to smile at her now audience and shouted, "Are you ready?" Without waiting for their reply, she started singing.

"Hark the herald the angels sing," she quickly closed her mouth and smiled encouraging at her sister.

"G-glory to the newborn king," Anna continued.

"Peace on Earth and mercy mild," one by one, a voice joined in along with the instruments.

"God and sinners reconcile," Anna's voice grew louder and louder, confidence boosting her in volumes. She turned around to sing along with the little kids who came to hold her hand. "Joy for all the nations rise, join the triumph of the skies," and when the little choir surrounding her herded her away, she could see in a distance Elsa smiling serenely- no, proudly, at her, singing much more softly.

Standing on almost the other side of the tree now, Elsa picked up the hands of the other Arendellers and formed a circle around the huge pine tree by reaching out to her sister. "Pleased as man with man to dwell, Jesus our Emmanuel!"

The choir echoed after the princess who was singing much louder now, leading the crowd. The cymbals crashed and the drums rolled in the background as the song soon came to an end. Elsa turned to her right where Anna smiled brightly, "I love you, Ms. Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but this is one of my shortest pieces of work yet one of my favourites. I think I loved this most amongst all my christmas elsanna week prompts!


	14. Day 7: New Year's Kiss I

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes before a new year.

What a year it had been.

Looking back, the past three hundred and sixty four days felt so short. Everything passed in a blink of an eye.

In the past year, she had celebrated her birthday with her sister for the first time in what felt like forever. In these three hundred and sixty four, she had fallen in love, confessed her affections towards her beloved, and even became her sister's lover. In these twelve months, he had celebrated easter; hidden eggs and laughing in corners of the castle at her sister looking for them, danced with children who found said eggs while her majesty, her lover, failed to find any.

She had done things she had almost never dared to dream of. To have watched the northern lights, built snowmen, went to meetings and read more books than she had in the previous ten years of her life. To spend time with her beloved sister, to learn about her all over again. To love, and to be loved.

Three years ago she had given up on love. When that door remained locked after their parents passed on. When she learned that perhaps she was unlovable, even her sister hated her. Never would she have dreamed of being loved again.

And yet there she was, sitting on the rooftop, resting her head on her beloved's shoulder whose height seemed to fit her perfectly.

Without moving her neck, she looked at her sister. A gentle smile across her face, sapphire orbs that could probably captured her soul with eye bags that could hardly be seen in the dark - only visible when she squinted her eyes, rosy cheeks that tempted her to pinch every time they saw each other.

Her lover. Who played with her food if she caught a whiff of mint in it, even if it was chocolate. Her beloved. Who picked at her  _own_ handwriting and would rewrite an entire script just because a letter 'g' was out of place. Her significant other. Who would kiss all over her face when she did something she thought Anna would declare unforgivable. But really, who couldn't forgive her? Her Majesty. Who refused to sleep without something to cuddle with every single night. Her sister. Who loved and was even more eager to build snowmen than she was.

Sitting right beside her with not a care in the world, was Elsa.

She never thought it was possible to have learned about all these quirks about her sister. She never  _dreamed_  it was even possible to sit so closely beside her.

And it was all thanks to her sister's coronation. If it wasn't for that day, she wouldn't have had re-learned about those ice powers, unlocked her memories, learned all over what love is from her best friend, and learned who she truly loved all along.

"Anna," Elsa murmured. The warmth in her chest swelled, hearing her sister call her name in such calmness. It wasn't tired Elsa from working all day, depressed Elsa from finally seeing her parents one last time, relieved Elsa from learning her younger sister wasn't hurt from yet another day in Arendelle, or scared Elsa who was afraid her powers ran out of control again. It was just calm Elsa, embracing the peaceful and quiet moment they both enjoyed having together whenever they could.

The princess didn't look up, though. She didn't even raise her neck. All she did was hum in response because she knew what it meant. Just in case either of them fell asleep, since neither of them (more like Anna, really) had never stayed up past twelve midnight and were never allowed to, they made an agreement to call to the other every five minutes before the fireworks or countdown started.

Five more minutes to a brand new year.

She wondered what the next year was going to be like. Was it going to be another insane sleigh ride like this year's? Was it going to be filled with adventures she wished to have? What was she going to learn about Elsa next year? What did Elsa have planned for next year- no, tomorrow. Knowing her sister, she would probably treat it just like any other day.

If not, what kind of day was it? She could picture Elsa asking nonchalantly, with her eyes busy with her scrolls and an eyebrow raised upon her own blabbering jokingly about how the older sister is all work and no play, being a dull queen.

She chuckled to herself at the thought.

She couldn't wait for the next year, but at the same time it felt like there was this anchor in her tummy rolling and pounding around.

But what if it wasn't going to be anything like this year? What if things reverted back to the hell she thought was over? What if things took a drastic turn and turned bad? What if someone found out about their relationship next year, or tomorrow? That would be a horrible start.

What if… she was dreaming?

All of a sudden, she heard a booming sounds from a distance across the kingdom. Yellow lights shining brightly shot through the sky and burst into an array of orange-gold flowers shimmering brightly in the northern lights.

"Happy New Year!" She heard the crowd shout from far below in the town a mile or two away from her castle.

She had been so distracted by her thoughts she had missed the eager countdown of her citizens far below.

She finally lifted her head from her sister's naked shoulders and bent slightly forward, hands gripping  _slightly_  tighter onto the rooftop just in case, and looked at her sister. Her eyes that shined so bright just earlier were now closed.

That explained.

After the long meeting she had with the King of Weselton she had ranted so long about earlier, she was probably too tired for the countdown. But she still came up just to spend time with Anna.

The princess smiled, grateful at the considerate thought, "You stinker, It's dangerous to be up here tired you know. You could slip and fall, who knows, even die."

No, to die on new years was just horrible.

She slipped a hand onto her sister's and held it tightly, she wouldn't let that happen. Never again, was she going to let this hand go.

She leaned forward and gave her sister a peck on the cheek, "Happy new year, Elsa. Let's have a great one, okay?"

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends (sort of, not really) my christmas Elsanna week, guys! As usual, if you liked my ffics, do support me here (https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D
> 
> Oh also, in the next chapter, it'll be my alternate ending for the Christmas Elsanna week. Needless to say, it ends with somewhat angst, so if you're less inclined to read it, I understand if you just skip over to the next Elsanna week.


	15. Day 7: New Year's Kiss II

"He was  _so_  infuriating, Anna. You have  _no_  idea. If you were in the meeting I imagine you would've probably bashed his face in. If only you had been there and listened to his demands! Oh dear lord. I wonder how papa dealt with him for so many years. He was  _worse_  than their Duke, let me tell you. Gosh, we had it  _easy_ during our coronation. I wonder how their nation had survived up till now with such... vexing people!"

Anna almost laughed at the word 'our' coronation. Elsa was queen, not her, yet she thought of them as one. United. Together. Lovers. It was probably an unconscious thing that her sister said because she was around. She could never make such a mistake like that around others. She smiled as her sister ranted enthusiastically about the King of Weselton's unreasonable negotiations, if they could be called that. If only she could let it slip.

It was truly a pity the both of them were born in this era, when lesbians and incest were taboo. In retrospect, Norway had long moved past slavery while other countries were still working their way out of it. She wished one day Norway could do that with other taboos like the ones they were invoking. If only they were born in that future where their relationship wasn't looked at with disgust or fear. Too bad life was too short for her to live to see that happen.

"-And then he had the gall to demand more wool! How  _dare_  he! His duke aided in killing you, for god's sake!"

Anna sweated as she leaned against a balcony, not knowing what to say. The duke did actually  _try_  to kill  _her_ , but she couldn't say that. Clearly, her sister was extremely passionate about her. And whenever Elsa ranted, all she could do was feel bad as all she did was listen. She couldn't tell her to  _relax_  because common sense told her that was the worst thing to tell  _anyone_  when they were frustrated. But she couldn't give any advice either on how to deal with said man because she knew next to nothing about politics either.

Not that papa's tutors taught her nothing, but she simply couldn't grasp the idea of how politicians had to speak in such sophisticated languages and beat around the bush about what they want. It was like adult-children, really. What she found herself majoring in was geography, learning about landmarks, terrains, the rest of the world she had always wished to see was wonderful to her.

Raising a hand off the railing, she gave her sister a small pat on the shoulder. "Well at least that's over for now," and pulled her close, allowing their hips to touch. She giggled upon contact. "My legs are as tall as yours."

Elsa huffed in response, "But I'm still taller." She said, smirking.

"Just two centimeters, Elsa, quit it." She pouted.

"Ten!" Their eyes widened at the declaration from a short distance away from where they stood.

"Nine!" Quickly, they both turned to the town centre where they sang their christmas carols together. The crowds were squealing, some little kids she could barely make out looked like they were jumping on their parents' heads and clapping as they yelled.

"Eight!" A thought struck her.

"Oh hey Elsa?"

"Seven!"

"Hmm?"

"Six!"

"Did you know-"

"Five!"

"That if you kissed someone as the clock strikes twelve-"

"Four!"

"They say your love will become-"

"Three!"

"Eternal?"

"No, mmph!"

"Two!"

And then silence. Nothing seemed to enter her ears in the next few seconds. Nothing processed in her brain either except for how her sister reciprocated the kiss, hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for more, smiling into the kiss.

All of a sudden, a loud resounding "boom!" echoed in her ears and Anna jumped.

Perspiration trickled down her forehead like heavy rain. It was warm- no, it was hot.  _Way_  too hot for a winter night. She quickly pulled the blanket off of her and climbed out of bed. Before she knew it, her feet took her to the windows where she often sat to watch the nothern lights on her own.

The beautiful light blue fireworks rained in the sky before disappearing as they sank. They reminded her so much of snowflakes, one so much like the one shot in her heart just last year- no, two years ago, now.

Anna gritted her teeth feeling the tears force their way out of her eyes. If only her sister had complied to the King of Weselton's unreasonable negotiations that day, she would still be sitting here. Or if only she had been sharp enough to notice Emanuel obviously wasn't a new guard, but actually a sent assassin by the King. If only she had checked upon learning about the new guard since she had the free time to do so unlike her sister who wasn't as familiar with the guards as she was.

Life was already short enough for her. Seventy years, eighty years, ninety. Even a hundred years wasn't going to be enough for her to see the future she dreamed of. And her sister had to die just after turning twenty two. Life was indeed too short.

"Happy new year, Elsa."

_My love for you is eternal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked my ffics, do support me here (https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D


	16. Day 1: Pirate AU

The fresh smell of sea salt cleared her mind of any doubt or regret for the choice the blonde made an hour ago and lifted her soul with relief. With nothing but excitement and wonder filling her, she took a step out of her room and covered her eyes from the bright sun and thought to herself - so this was what an adventure was like. The wind brushed against her skin, and she felt light, like the seagulls chirping as they flew over her head in formation - freedom is beautiful.

“Land ahoy, Captain!” Kristoff shouted from above.

Curious, she ran over to the bowsprit where the captain stood with her map. Based on her past five years of geography, there weren’t any island remotely close to Arendelle save for the Southern Isles - and they passed them early yesterday morning!

“Good morning, your tallness,” the captain greeted.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s your _Highness_. And I’d rather you call me Elsa. ”And at the same time, they both craned their necks and saw a black dot in the distance. As it drew closer and closer, details she couldn’t see earlier formed - mountains behind the buildings, and the shadow of… a castle.

“That’s not just any land, that’s the-!” She exclaimed.“I don’t- How do you even- guys? Anna?” She turned to the captain who was no longer looking ahead but was instead, inspecting her map like they were lost, just like she had suspected.

“W-what?” The captain asked attemptedly nonchalantly. “A-And that’s _captain_ to you!”

Oh so she wanted to play it that way, the princess smirked. How cute. She crossed her arms and sat on a barrel and picked up the drumstick off the captain’s plate.

“It’s been two days. Aren’t we supposed to be somewhere in the Seas of Corona by now?”

“Yes…?” Cool droplets formed on Anna’s forehead.

“Why are we at the Southern Harbour of _Arendelle_?”

“It-it-it-”

“-was all part of our plan, wasn’t it, captain?” Hans said, hooking his arm around Anna’s neck, munching onto an apple.

“Hans, apples weren’t on the menu when I last checked with Olaf.” Elsa said.

The man took another bite of the apple and replied, “Exactly why we’re at the Southern Harbour! We’re out of food, to be honest. We won’t-”

“Oh, yeah! That’s the plan!”

“ -last a week, let alone enough to reach Corona. Arendelle was meant to be our pitstop. But _someone_ came home without food, but with a _princess_ instead!”

“Hey! Not my fault she hopped on the minute I just landed!”

“I had no choice!”

“What do you mean you had no choice, you-!” Hans massaged his temples and groaned, “tell me again how we ended with you as captain?”

An offended “Hey!” came up from somewhere below his ears and he chose to ignore it.

For humour’s sake, the blonde joined in agreement, “Just my luck. Of all pirate ships I chose to be kidnapped by, it had to be _this_.” She hid her face behind her hand in feigned disappointment.

“Hey! But it’s true we need to get food, so our plan was to enter Arendelle again from the Southern Harbour. It’s only been two days, and they’ve only seen my face. Hans and Kristoff will get us what we need. Olaf and Sven, stay guard. Meanwhile, Elsa and I will be in our room. We can’t have our missing princess be in sight.”

“Nice recovery,” Hans whispered and nudged. “Spoken like a true captain for once.”

“Tha- hey!”

When Kristoff had finally climbed down the mast, Hans gave his captain a wink and picked the man’s hat, luring him off the ship. “Alright, guys. Captain’s orders! Kristoff, let’s go! Food’s on us. Olaf, anchor our baby and wake Sven!”

The young chef saluted the man and waddled back into the galley.

The blonde frowned at the thought of returning indoors until a pat on her back made her turn to raise an eyebrow at the captain. Anna grinned at her and pulled her by the hand into the cabins, “come on, I haven’t showed you my room yet, have I?”

Her smile was contagious - it was so weird because this person was supposed to be a criminal, a villain in her books and yet - Elsa found herself willingly caught up with this redhead’s flow, and smiling as well. “Sure!”

“Welcome to the captain’s home!”

The lamp hanging neatly over the center of the room blinked to life, revealing swords of different kinds hanging on the walls. Ropes strewn all over the ceiling over the bed in the right corner and on the left, there was a table with a shelf of books on top. It sort of reminded Elsa of her room back in her castle, except it was covered in purple paint and wasn’t made of wood. And instead of blades on the walls, she had books, books, more books, and a piano.

“Hey, hey, don’t get all gloomy on me. Every frown in this room means 5 coins in the sad jar.”

“I’m sorry, I just- it’s just that…” regret from earlier returned twofold and Elsa could feel the weight over her shoulders again. The nagging image of her father yelling at Gerda and the guards about how her precious little daughter blinked in her head and disappointment in herself washed over.

“Homesick?”

“Yes.”

“You know you’re home now, right? You can literally waltz off this ship and return. I don’t mind.”

And return to preparing to inherit a throne she wasn’t sure she wanted? Could she even do it? What if her kingdom fell in her hands? She was sure Kai could do a better job than her.

No, she instantly shook her head at the thought. “I told you, Anna. My father will make a ransom, and I’m literally your ticket to richness, don’t you want that?”

While she took a sit on the chair by the desk, Anna opted for the canopy. While exploring the contents of the drawers, the captain spoke, “I’ve been wanting to ask since yesterday, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Why’d you hijack my boat?”

“Well…”

_Exactly forty-seven hours ago…_

Elsa quickly picked the thickest book amongst the stack the moment she heard her father’s footsteps nearing her study. The clicking of his shoes sounded like the sizzling of a cannon to her, counting down to the launch of her demise.

“Elsa, how’s the reading going?”

“It’s going fine, papa. I-”

“-oh! You’re reading that! You’re going to love it! I can’t wait for you to finish it. I’ve been informed by Kai that your progress recently has been marvelous and so I’ve hired another one or two tutors so hopefully you could complete your education sooner and you’ll be able to take part in council meetings before your coronation! It’s a fantastic idea, isn’t it?”

As her father went on and on, Elsa found her will to interrupt her father withering away with every word and eventually, she simply gave up and forced herself to smile and nod at him. “Yes, papa. I can’t wait.” was her soft reply.

After the man gave her a hug, wishing her the best luck, he returned to work, leaving her alone in her room again. All quiet and lonely, sitting by the window, Elsa suddenly noticed how big her study room was.

It was approximately the same size as her bedroom except the study contained twice as many books as it did. With the remaining space in the study, if she could shove her couches and desk to the side where it didn’t obstruct one from picking a book out of the shelf, she could probably place at least three duplicates of her own bed. The ceiling was so tall she wondered how long a ladder would be required to reach it. She wondered how it would feel like - the texture of the paintings she couldn’t reach, and how old or dusty some of them could be since she had never seen a servant ever climbing up to clean them all.

Being a princess felt lonely and boring.

She wanted more.

Given the time to think by herself, honestly, the urge was just like any other day since mama passed away. She understood from papa’s perspective that the funeral was difficult for him to accept that death was inevitable and that he wanted what was best for the both of them, but she didn’t think papa knew what was best for her.

All of a sudden, she flipped. Channeling all the anger in her to her hands, she threw the book in hand as far as she could, but watched in disappointment it only reached the couch in the middle of the room - a distance away from even the _door_.

Disgruntled by the distance Elsa felt so frustrated with everything in her life she couldn’t even let out a groan. She stared at the book that flopped lifelessly on the couch as if in hopes it would move somehow. She couldn’t help but feel like she just watched a metaphor of her life.

She was so done.

And she was going to change that.

She picked it up and resumed to finish it.

After two hours of listening to Aristotle drone on about practical and theoretical studies, with a relieved groan, she slammed the book on the table, and she called on Gerda.

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Gerda, I’ve finished a third of the assigned readings, I’d like to take a breather by seeing the city.”

The woman widened her eyes at the princess’ request, “Uh-uhm, I- your Highness, I’m afraid I can’t adhere to your request. His Majesty has specifically-”

“-commanded that I do not leave the castle grounds, I know. And I won’t.” She said easily, commending herself mentally for not stuttering on her first rebel. With pride glowering in her, she took a deep breath continued, “all that I’m asking is that you inform the guards to open the gates. I’d only like to see them from there, if I can. Papa has never said I couldn’t. You can follow me to the gates if you’d like.”

With much visible reluctance, the servant agreed. Despited all that she had been taught about manners, Elsa couldn’t stop her body from fidgeting on the spot or the echoing beat of her heart from head to toe as she eagerly waited for Gerda to catch up to her at the castle gardens before they walked together to the gates.

When she had finally reached the gates, she greeted the two guards kindly, who nodded back. The moment she saw all three individuals take their eyes off of her, the princess bolted.

She sprinted as fast as she could, ran as far as her legs on heels could take her. She chanted to herself to keep going, muting the yelling of the guards and Gerda’s high-pitched screaming to ‘ _stop the princess’_.

And when she could no longer take the burn of her legs, she paused and looked back. Fear crawling up her throat, she almost couldn’t breathe. She had nowhere to go. As she turned her head to face front again, on her right, conveniently, was the harbour.

She picked up her dress again and hobbled, ignoring all the people shouting a decreasing short distance behind her. They were getting louder and louder and finally, she fell - onto another girl.

“Stop her!” Gerda’s voice reverberated in her skull and she almost couldn’t shake it off.

The girl who fell on her back groaned and shook her head to recollect herself. Her eyes widened into the size of cannonballs and before they exploded, Elsa decided she wasn’t going to fail after reaching so far. “Wha-” She clamped her mouth shut before she could say anything else.

“I’m rich beyond believe. If you row as fast and hard as you can now, I promise you enough money to buy an island.” She glared at the girl, as if daring those teal orbs to grow any wider.

The girl, to her surprise, nodded and rowed.

The next thing she knew, she was a safe distance away from land that her guards couldn’t dive to reach her. She met the rest of a pirate’s crew, teaching the captain how to read, and was helping Hans write a ransom letter to her father.

_Back to the present..._

“I… don’t know.” She said with much pride.

“You don’t know why you ran away from home.” Anna deadpanned.

Elsa nodded, unable to stop the wide grin from spreading across her face. “I don’t.”

Anna smiled back, “well I’m glad you don’t regret it.”

The princess turned around, content with the fact the redhead didn’t push any further. Thinking back, claiming to be rich enough to buy islands was ridiculous and she doubt despite how much of an humorous idiot Anna was, she wasn’t dumb enough to believe that. “Why did you agree to row?”

 

BIG BIG THANKS TO [AELIFSIGRUN ](http://aelifsigrun.tumblr.com/)ON TUMBLR FOR DRAWING THIS FOR THIS FFIC!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys might've seen this around on tumblr already, idk. I'm sorry it took so long to get these posted, life's been really busy so while I got around to write a couple of things, I never actually got around to posting them.


	17. Day 2: Coffee Shop AU

“The answer’s z = 5,” a calm voice said from behind. “Mind if I sit here?”

Anna took off her earpiece. The calming background tune of Starbucks entered her ears and she could feel herself instantly losing her pumped up motivation to charge through Calculus. She looked up to a tall blonde with long braided hair and sharp blue eyes. “If you’re going to keep helping me out with my math, sure.” She said.

She laughed and waved as she gently placed her cup on the tiny table. “I’m afraid I can’t help but I can give you hints and pointers if you’d like?”

“Good enough! Okay, here.” Anna shifted herself to the left a bit and plopped her bag on the floor, giving the other student a bit more space. “I didn’t realise it’s so crowded.” She added, finally looking up from her computer screen she noticed a long line behind her and the seats around were empty save for the two-seated couch she came to realise she was hogging onto.

“It tends to happen during tea time.”

Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights. “It’s tea time already?! I haven’t even had lunch!” She quickly got up and took her place in the line.

After a full fifteen minute of waiting in line, the math student settled for a drink since she wasn’t all that hungry anyway, returning to her table to a confused and frowning blonde.

“Hot chocolate? What happened to your lunch?”

“Not hungry. Homework first, food later.” She said after taking a sip of the thick chocolatey goodness. She took her seat beside the blonde and found a slip of paper on her laptop with multiple math equations on them. Some of them were simplified, some expanded, and even thoroughly explained how one could be derived to and fro another. At the very bottom was a winky face with a braid and a bubble that said ‘ _good luck!_ ’  with a peace sign.

She turned to the blonde who gently placed her cup next to hers on the table and flipped open her laptop as well.

“You did this?”

The blonde turned to her and nodded. The soft coat of pink covered her cheeks quickly faded as it appeared, “Calculus is a prerequisite unit for becoming a student in most courses here, so... I’m guessing you’re not a student here, are you?”

“I’m still in highschool, I’m here waiting for a senior, actually.”

The blonde frowned a bit and nodded, “And he made you wait so long?”

Anna shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

“That’s horrible. Well, I hope you don’t have to wait much longer. I’m waiting for a friend too.” The blonde winked at her before her eyes returned to the screen I hope I’m good company.”

“Are you kidding me?” Her eyes scanned the notes a second time, much slower, taking her time in understanding every single equation written. She picked up a cup and gulped down a mouthful of cocoa. “You basically just gave me the solution to all my problems. You’re the best company.”

The blonde’s eyes darted between four places twice in a split-second: her laptop, Anna, their cups, Anna, the math solutions, Anna, their cups, and back to the blaring lights from her computer.

The highschooler raised an eyebrow before returning to her math problems. With- wait a minute, “What’s your major?” She turned to ask the blonde.

“Computer science, first year. Math is extremely important in software and hardware programming. Believe it or not, math _is_ essential and applicable in everyday life unlike what most people say and think.” Realising she had been rambling, before she became unable to stop herself, she quickly covered her mouth, letting out a sharp gulp. “I’m sorry, nerd alert.”

Anna couldn’t help but find the blonde, three years older than her, taller and seemingly more sophisticated than her, adorable. She took another gulp of her hot chocolate and resumed her work, “Oh, don’t worry, the senior I’m waiting for. They _love_ mathematics as well. Which was why we’re meeting today, actually. They’re supposed to be helping me. But I guess they no longer need to come see me.” She was about to take out her phone to text Hans that his friend was no longer needed when-

“Are you kidding? I was told to meet someone here for math as well!” The blonde’s eyes widened this time upon Anna’s revelation. “I wasn’t informed it would be _high school_ calculus!”

The two of them blinked.

Twice.

“Elsa?”

“Anna?”

And they burst into laughter so loud the rest of the queue behind them glared. They could practically feel the jealousy emitting from the other customers simply because they had seats _and_ their orders while they had to stand around and wait for either. Unable to stop their laughter at their unlikely coincidence, Anna covered her mouth with both hands and when she felt the weight of her laptop slipping, she raised it to her knees while Elsa, with as much grace as the younger student expected, covered her mouth with one while managing her laptop with the other.

Anna snorted, “we really should’ve introduced ourselves first. What were the odds!”

“Well it’s typical of Hans to give us such little information of each other. I wonder how we ended up agreeing.”

“What did he tell you? He said _‘Just look for this tall pretty girl. you’ll know her when you see her._ ’”

The blonde blushed and sipped the remains of her hot chocolate.

She picked up her mug and before she could take yet another gulp, she realised her cup was empty.

“That’s… actually my cup.” Elsa meekly raised her hand with an awkward smile. Finally familiar, she felt it was much easier to breach the topic and inform the highschooler that she had been drinking from the wrong cup the entire time - not that she minded.

Anna blinked twice, thrice, quadruple times. Five seconds of silence passed before she dared herself to glance at her own cup, which was still three quarters full - which meant she had been drinking from Elsa’s the entire time.

“Oh- Oh, oh god! I’m so sorry! I’ll owe you one! Hot chocolate too, right? Just give me- er, um…” her eyes travelled across the long queue to the entrance of the cafe, despite the wonderful invention of air conditioning, she could feel herself sweating bullets and it definitely wasn’t the cup of hot chocolate she failed to drink. “How about tomorrow?”

“You’re quick to decide on a second date.” Elsa quipped with a chuckle. To her surprise, a heated flush covered Anna’s face and the literal redhead paused as she stood up to stand in line again. Unable to meet her in the eye, Anna stared at her own feet awkwardly, helplessly ruminating about the fact she had just had multiple indirect kisses with this gorgeous blonde math tutor she had. Just. Met.

Elsa blinked at her silence and stopped laughing. “Wait, you thought I was serious?”

“Oh- well I mean I wouldn’t- Uh…” Steam was practically exiting from both sides of Anna’s ears when she groaned in frustration of her sudden inability to speak properly.

“I don’t mind.” Was Elsa’s reply to Anna’s relief. She picked up Anna’s drink and drank from it. “It’s a date, then. May I have your number?”

“S-sure!” When the blonde handed her her phone, her mind finally caught up, “wait, what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's day 2!


	18. Day 3: Classic Romantic Movie

It all started when we first met - on an eighteen hour drive to New York. She had strawberry blonde hair that curled, tied in this twin braid that surprisingly suit her considering her age (seventeen).

I was twenty then. Having graduated from university, I found a job there and couldn’t wait to get started. She was looking for a new life. I didn’t understand at that time, since when I arrived to pick her up, she was incessantly making out with an old friend of mine. She refused to listen to me when I raised the discussion of our driving schedule, constantly telling me to relax, but it only served to annoy me as I couldn’t wait to arrive as soon as possible. She ate her burger and fries with her hands when stopped for a short break and I thought it was disgusting…

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Until she complimented me and I thought she was utterly revolting - flirting despite being attached to my friend.

But she was my only friend in New York, so I sucked it up and dealt with it. Funny thing was that we never kept in touch. Seeing as she was flirting with perpetually anyone, I didn’t want to be in her way. So the next time we met, I didn’t expect it at all.

Five years after graduation, at the airport, I almost couldn’t recognise her. She told me she was going home - she was getting _married_. It was shocking, considering the five years before, she was flirting left and right. Genuinely happy for her, I congratulated her on her success on finding someone that made her happy and wished her all the best. She told me that wasn’t what marriage was for, and it puzzled me. But I didn’t ask too many questions, busy bracing myself for a presentation upon arriving home. The company was expanding their business and I took the opportunity to visit home for a bit. Despite me not poking into her business, she shared anyway. She told me about her sexual adventures in New York which I had missed out on listening to when we never remained in contact, and revealed to me that she didn’t even want to get married.

It peaked my interest, but she didn’t explain further.

It made me wonder about myself, should I start looking for a relationship, or maybe not at all. I was turning twenty-five in November and have yet to be in a single relationship, yet sitting beside me in the plane, was a junior three years younger, with countless partners.

Why was that?

She told me I was attractive, then why hadn’t anyone made a pass at me?

The next time we met, she called me. Eleven months after her marriage.

She was bawling over the phone and saying something about divorce. It turned out that she was back in New York. I was ecstatic to hear such news as having an old friend, despite not ever calling each other ever, made New York a tinge less lonely. But I kept quiet and listened to her ramble and rant about her unmendable relationship. We decided to meet up after my job since she was jobless and had all the time in her world to spare.

When I saw her, she looked _the same_ , except her fashion sense, of course. Always kept up with the trends, Anna wore a plaid shirt over a yellow tank and jeans. But her braids I used to admire was a mess and her fringe was all over the place. Although she had visibly lost lots of weight since I last saw her, her body somehow managed to maintain their muscular build. I couldn’t deny that she was attractive and wondered why her wife divorced such a catch.

She was surprisingly much less unpleasant than before. She was more willing to listen to me when I spoke, and she was extremely attentive. She told me about her wife and how she had found someone else. And even though she knew she never loved her, for some reason, the heartbreak was still evidently present. It was puzzling to her, but I thought it was simply because she had lost someone she was simply accustomed to having around literally every single day.

We started to hang out more and more, and our classmates started questioning our relationship, asking if we were friends with benefits, or something. I understood where they were coming from since Anna had a reputation of sleeping around back in our neighbourhood. Nevertheless, I was still disgusted by how offensive they were when talking about us so I shrugged them off, talked to them less and less.

Six months after her recovery, she said it again.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

“Yes, you’ve told me that before.” I replied this time. Now that we were friends, I knew she wasn’t making a flirting with me, but was simply giving me a sincere and honest compliment.

“So why aren’t you with someone?”

I didn’t know, so I didn’t reply.

“I’ll find someone for you.”

Grateful, I replied likewise, “you should get out there too, Anna.”

With much reluctance, she agreed.

Two weeks later, we set each other up with a colleague we thought would get along with each other, spent an hour before our double date preparing our friends. I needed to remind her constantly because she couldn’t seem to remember every time I tested her that Anna was allergic to peanuts, and that she doesn’t like alcohol and loves orange juice and not to offer her alcoholics. I had to constantly test her to be sure that my colleague knew what to talk about to capture Anna’s attention so they could ensure a smooth conversation.

But it was all for naught.

My colleague ended up falling deeply in love with Anna’s, and Anna’s colleague head over heels over mine. They were so blinded by each other they didn’t even try to conceal their blatant attraction for each other when their dates were someone else. She didn’t even try to compliment the blue sleeveless dress Anna wore - and I picked, so I knew she put in a major effort to impress. It hugged her hips so well and revealed her tanned and toned arms I couldn’t comprehend how my colleague could’ve been so rude as to not even say anything nice about it.

We laughed it off, said maybe we didn’t need anyone but each other. Besides, who else knew exactly how I liked my eggs done? Nobody except her knew why I no longer kept in touch with anyone else from home, not even my parents. Only Anna knew about the dog I raised in New York that passed on recently and how depressed I was about Olaf’s death and how much I cried about it - nobody except her even knew my dog existed.

And likewise, nobody knew of Anna’s secret envy towards me of having owned a dog. Nobody understood Anna’s fear of the stigma of being a divorcee. Nobody understood why Anna came to New York, or why she took up softball. Nobody accommodated to her allergy to peanuts and distaste towards alcohol.

Only Anna understood me then, vice versa. That, was what I believed, all I needed.

A month after, she found someone.

I couldn’t stop nitpicking. Back then, I thought it was my duty. After all, as a best friend (yes we declared each other best friends), I needed to make sure her partner was the best out there for her. And for the life of me, I couldn’t figure how or why Anna dated that person. She was five years older than her, drinks on her off days, hated sports, and baked for a living, and Anna didn’t even like pastries!

To my surprise - not really - they broke up. Their fights during their five months relationship accumulated so much anger in both of them it grew into hate.

She called me late at night the moment she hung up on her ex-lover then. My heart sank a little but soared even more. I ran over as soon as we hung up to comfort her.

When I arrived, she was by the door with a kleenex box in hand, empty. I got a new one from her store room and returned to her room where she began her ranting. With every sentence she spoke, was another complain about how her partner was unfair or difficult. I waited two seconds after every time she broke down again because that was how long it usually took before she sniffed a second time and could breathe properly.

One thing lead to another, all of a sudden, I spent the night.

“You’re really, _really_ , beautiful, you know that?”

I nodded as she pressed her lips against the back of my neck multiple times. While she left to pour us both a glass of water, everything was going haywire in my head and I didn’t know what to do.

She caught me when I was putting on my cardigan and asked, “are you leaving?”

Her face fell when I told her that I had to and this was all a mistake.

I didn’t love her, I lied to the both of us. But in fact, I was simply afraid of the truth: I did.

I had fallen for my one and only friend. My _best friend._

The next few days I tried contacting her again, but she never answered the phone. I called and called regardless. Thrice a day sometimes, twice a day when I was busy. I gradually reduced my calls - if she didn’t want me to bother her, I shouldn’t. Soon, it became one call per week.

But I couldn’t help it.

I missed her, _so much._

I missed watching her cook me sunny side up eggs with pepper only on the egg yolk. I missed leaning against her by the sidewalks as we watched time pass by. I missed exchanging books that she would never finish reading. I missed our movie nights where we would talk all night on the phone about the poor acting or lousy storylines. I missed her presence.

She didn’t even wish me a happy birthday.

Nor did she wish me a happy new year.

I hadn’t called her for two full months.

Her birthday was coming (Six of March) and I couldn’t decide for the life whether or not I should wish her one.

Maybe it was better if I didn’t, I thought, since I was the one who ruined everything between us, I didn’t deserve it.

Despite all that, on the night of her birthday, somehow, I found myself sitting outside her apartment with a gift - a German Shepherd named Marshmallow - unable to enter. The doorbell was right there, the key was right under the carpet, the window was diagonally right and above it and I could literally see everyone celebrating inside.

Until Marshmallow barked. And he didn’t stop until a crowd formed in the windows.

Anna’s head popped out for a split-second. When our eyes met, she disappeared. In that split-second, all my fears disappeared. Everything possibly bad that could have happened, all the balancing of pros and cons of all possible things I could do and all their consequences, was immediately hands down beaten. Nothing could be worse than actually losing Anna.

And I ran.

Around the entire block of buildings with the barking German Shepherd to the back door of her block. When I caught her, she flung my arm away but Marshmallow bit onto her boot so she couldn’t leave.

“Good boy,” I said.

“What’s this doing here?” She glared.

“He’s your birthday present.”

“Go away, Elsa.” Her eyes remained on the dog, glaring daggers at it. She refused to meet my eyes and her stuttering and panting gave it all away.

Without a second thought, I pulled her into an embrace and I wouldn’t let go no matter how hard she punched and tried to push me away. It hurt a lot (her days in softball were no joke), but I knew she was in greater pain than me.

And I deserved it.

I could feel all eyes on me from behind and Marshmallow started whining at all the whispering. It cowered behind us when Anna gave up and finally stood still to listen to what I had to say.

“You’re beautiful too, you know that?”

“So?”

“And I love you.”

“It was mistake, Elsa. You said it yourself.”

“What I _said_ was a mistake. I would take it all back if I could. I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you listen attentively to everything that I have to say. I love that you keep in mind the little nitty-gritty things I pick on in my food. I love that you let me lean on you and stare into the sky together to pass time. I love that you play softball to impress others, and I am. I love that you, despite being scared, have the courage to get out there again and look for a lover. I love that you are stubborn and don’t return my calls because we both know I am in the wrong. But I am sorry for all that, and I love you.”

Anna looked up at me, her eyes watery and red, her lips bitten so harshly to hold back her cries. Her hold onto my coat tightened and she headbutted me. Mucus slipped onto my clothes but I tried not to care. Anna was more important than any strip of clothing in this world. “I hate you, Elsa. I hate that I can’t hate you.”

When her hands wrapped around me, my heart skipped a beat. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.” She repeated, her voice still shaky from crying, after wiping all the fluid onto my shirt and looked up.

I waited two seconds and when she sniffed, I pulled her by her chin and pressed my lips against hers. Her breath was so warm her cheeks were practically emitting heat. Her eyes watered again and she broke into a soft cry this time.

“You’re still so beautiful, you know that?”

“Mmm…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult, I have zero idea what I’m doing, how I wrote this, or anything whatsoever. In case you guys couldn’t figure it out, this was kind of based on When Harry Met Sally, but since the characters are different, I figured the story might turn out different. Ultimately, they both started out from a trip to NY with no understanding of love and I tried really hard to end it similarly but yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.  
> Note: I never realised the movie had a famous quote until my friend told me about it so I didn’t include it. OTL


	19. Day 4: Marvel/DC AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Marvel/DC crossover was too difficult because I’m too unfamiliar with it and my brother shot down every idea I had so fuck it, an Ubisoft, Assassins Creed crossover it is. I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Also, this AU was written in my head a long long time ago and I posted a snippet once. I just really liked the idea but never got around to actually write/post it so now here's a oneshot of a multichapt ffic I'll never ever write. ^^

Blue eyes shot wide open.

They darted from left to right and watched as the turquoise glass covering her lift, creating steam.

Above her, the ceiling was covered with rims of ice so thick it made the metallic walls look blue. A few icicles hung stiffly around the room and some ice spikes rose to the height of the table beside her. She turned her head slowly, adjusting to the light. Ice was everywhere and although not all of them were thick, she could see snowflake prints on them.

Her mouth hung agape, realising she alone made all these happen - just like that Norwegian Queen from 250 years ago - and she didn’t feel one bit spent.

Considering the it was only the second time she entered the Animus since her powers had awakened, she decided today’s feat was a success as her powers did not blow the room up with a blizzard like her previous session. She vaguely recalled being woken abruptly and dragged out (or rather, carried out) disoriented and unable to comprehend the entire situation until given yet another hour long explanation.

Slowly, Elsa moved her a hand to make sure her head wasn’t literally bouncing off the walls of the room like her brain was and with her left hand, she pushed herself up, noticing her own body weight felt incredibly light in the process. The thin layer of snow flakes that coated her skin white cracked from her movements, creating soft crackling sounds.

"H-h-how was it this time, Ms. Arend-d-d-delle?" A man in a thick white moustache asked. his hair was neatly combed back as usual, but he was wearing a thicker pair of gloves compared to before she entered REM sleep - black wool mittens instead of thin white gloves.

"Made any pr-pr-progress? D-do you f-f-feel confident about today?" She could hear in his voice how he was trying to exhale as much warm air as possible to warm himself up as he spoke. Clouds of smoke fogged over the man’s face and Elsa made no cognitive effort to clear her vision. Before she could reply, the man made a beeline to shut down all his machines, “I’m sorry to ab-br-br-bruptly stop the f-f-f-mental training, Ms. Arendelle but it seems something unexpected has happened and we require y-y-ou to leave almost immediately.”

She raised an eyebrow and dug in her brain to figure what the doctor, one who devoted his life to the assassins, could possibly be more important than training her to be an adequate one.

Elsa closed her eyes and take a deep breath, and after a moment, she let it out and the surrounding instantly warmed up to regular room temperature again. The ice though, remained in place, melting slower than she would have preferred it to. But it was faster than her first time and nobody got hurt, at least. For a brief moment she wondered if she could control water vapour as well, perhaps raising the room temperature in the process.

"I’m feeling a little better, Dr. Vay. In fact, considering how nothing is piercing into the machines, I’d like to think I have better control over this… ability now, thank you."

"Very well, now we have five minutes to test out your abilities before we depart. Shall we?" The man took off his winter coat and threw it aside. The sharp cold sent a visible shiver down his spine, but the man paid no mind and resumed his duties as per normal. He then took off his round glasses to wipe off the water droplets blurring his vision. "Although things aren’t going as smoothly according to plans as I had hoped, my assistant is still going to train with you, since today’s your first day he will go easy on you. We just want to test out your physical abilities for now."

Wait, what?

“Come on, now. We haven’t got all day.” He urged when Elsa merely remained seated, stunned, on her bed.

He walked towards a metal door, and it automatically slid open to both sides. A hissing sound erupted from the sides Elsa found herself mildly disappointed there weren’t any steam when the doors opened like the Animus that encased her during her REM sleep.

She shook her head and chuckled to herself, Anna had made her watch too many movies.

The room was white, and in there stood a man in a taekwondo uniform. He wore a black belt with a red belt. A tenth dan. “Don’t worry, Ms. Arendelle, he is only here to help you get stronger. After all, we can’t rely solely on your ice powers, can we? We have 12 men to hunt. After one falls, the others would know more to be prepared.” He said, pointing a finger into the air. “We have to be doubly-prepared!”

"I guess that makes sense." With a reluctant sigh, Elsa entered the room. The man bowed. She took it as a cue to bow as well, timidly, lowering her head, but her eyes remained focused on the man. He was big and burly. He had a big nose, and under it, a thick layer of moustache, connected to his beard and sideburns. Standing up front, the man was even more intimidating than a distance away, she couldn’t for the life of herself, comprehend how was she going to fight him, let alone ever defeat him.

“We don’t expect you to defeat him for starters. All we need now is to see if you’ve learned enough in a 5 minutes spar before we send you out.”

Again with the five minutes thing without revealing a hint of what was going on outside the building to her. She nearly growled, frustrated by the man’s reluctance to share even a piece of information with her, and decided that if she wanted anymore, perhaps she was going to have to literally fight the old whiskered man for it.

As the man got into position, Elsa merely brought her head up and panic took over. As the CEO of Arendelle Corp, she had zero experience in combat practice or street fights, and was at a loss of what to do.

Before she could find herself a comfortable stance, a leg swiftly appeared on her left, almost hitting her in her ribs. As if on instinct, her right hand came to block it, grabbing the man’s foot by the ankle.

The blonde’s eyes widened. What did she just- how did she just do that- _what_? Hope filled her eyes. Maybe all those dreams helped after all.

When she felt the force in the foot was let go, Elsa let go as well. Although it the brute force of it gave a really long, hard throbbing sensation she couldn’t wave off her hand,  the fact she was able to _catch_ this man’s movements brought out the confidence in her to face him head on. If she was able to follow his movements, she could stand a chance against beating him. She had seen enough movies and watched Anna play enough games to know how fights work. She could either wear him out or beat him to death with her feather-light punches… the latter did not sound appealing at all, however.

She looked at the man, who was just as surprised as she was.

She smirked, proud of herself.

Perhaps she could beat some answers out of Dr. Vay after all.

As swift as before, a left fist came flying in her direction, and then right hook, and a right foot. Without knowing what she was doing or how she was doing them for the matter, Elsa found herself dodging them with ease. She could tell they weren’t fast, the man was holding back. Eager to test herself, she crouched down and leaped forward, raising her hand to cover the man’s face. She couldn’t beat him with brute force, so perhaps-

The next thing she knew, she was flat on the ground with her left arm behind her back and the man’s knee on it. For the first time in her life Elsa wished she wasn’t as thin as a stick insect.

"My apologies, Ms. Arendelle! Your speed exceeded my expectation so much when you lunged at me I forgot I was but fighting a beginner!" Elsa could only groan… Damn, the pain was real, at least she knew she definitely wasn’t dreaming about her skills.

The blonde struggled to get up after the man got off her. She could barely feel her left hand. The man’s lock was tight, as she should have expected of his rank. “It’s alright, I just wanted to speed up the training by actually trying to defeat you.” She hissed at every ‘s’. The pain in her back groaned with every inch her butt lifted off the ground and it augmented with every effort to straighten her back.

"If you are keen, we can skip this first and work on your physical abilities. You clearly lack in physical strength," He said, eyeing her body. Elsa looked down at herself, she was practically sticks and bones. And boobs, she laughed to herself. Anna would’ve said that. She blushed, remembering all the times she turned down Anna’s invitation to hit the gym together… or simply to just go out together.

Her heart sank instantly at the thought of her lover. _Anna_. The look of her partner’s worried face flashed in her mind. She hung her head in shame, unable to contact to reassure her partner of her safety. She wondered if Anna was sleeping or eating well, the redhead had a tendency to relapse into strictly chocolate diets to keep herself going.

“No, I’m afraid there isn’t anymore time. Ms. Arendelle, I’m sure the question why I woke you up from the Animus abruptly has been nagging you since you got off the bed.” Dr. Vay joined again, turning off the lights of the white room. He entered a couple of keys and a timer started counting down. “As much as I’d like to let this go, I know you will be unable to.”

He quickly put on his coat and threw a light blue one with a simple white design on its back to the blonde. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, “The templars are after her.”

Her?

Her...

_Her, her, her, her…_

She couldn’t stop the gasp that choked up her throat, leaving her speechless.

No.

“I’m sorry to say it’s the truth. My informants have confirmed that a pair of them are tailing her as we speak.”

Elsa flipped - froze, more like.

The room temperature fell a significant degree in the blink of the eyes and rims started forming around the corners of the room and all eyes fell on her.

The chattering of teeth filled the room.

“You _let_ her get trailed.”

“I don’t un-”

Elsa raised her voice. “You had _all_ these facilities, you had informants, you had other assassins. You had all the resources you needed to find out about everything you needed about me.” With every word she spoke, she felt herself grow to resemble the _Queen_ Elsa from centuries ago.  She narrowed her eyes at the man and snarled, “and yet you let my Anna fall into preys’ hands.”

“You don’t understand, Ms. Arendelle.” The man waved his hands in defense and he seemed like he wanted to really explain himself but decided against it. “We don’t have time, I’ll explain when we’ve saved your partner.”

Once he turned to leave the room, the man she had just sparred with pat her on the back, reassuring her, “he’s right, Ms. Arendelle. We apologise for our failure to ensure Ms. Anna’s safety but I promise we’ll do our best to save Anna.”

Elsa put the coat on and followed after the man. It was thin and fitted to her frame perfectly - stretched when she did exaggerated movements - yet strong, like it was untearable. Upon realising underneath the jacket, she was but wearing blue track pants with two white stripes and literally just a white tank top, she finally smiled a little at how blue she was.

She was definitely making a fashion statement. Wait- “Won’t I be attracting attention with this?”

Unfazed, Dr. Vay replied, “We’re back in the twenty-first century, Ms. Arendelle. Bright coloured and clean clothings are a commonality so you won’t stand out.”

She tugged onto it firmly as they made their way out of the building with Dr. Vay and her new trainer, musing to herself what material it was.

“It’s a regular leather jacket with a hoodie, coated with Parylene to withstand any possible danger that may come at you. Regardless, I would like to train you into top shape in order to defend yourself and defeat the Templars.”

“I didn’t think-”

“The rate at which science is developing thanks to technology is incredible these days, Ms. Arendelle. While you’ve spent your days curing cancer, others have spent their days creating many things that could save or destroy lives. What the Templars are after is one of the latter. I’m sorry we’ve possibly endangered Ms. Anders. They caught us off guard, but the lives of countless humans are at stake here.”

_Possibly endangered._

She held back yet another growl boiling in her chest. She didn’t care about the rest of the human race - well of course she did, but without Anna, nothing else mattered to her - Anna was her one and only friend, her best friend, her family, her partner, her lover.

She was her everything.

“I understand,” was her reply.

Dr. Vay nodded with little remorse in his eyes. Just in time, the lift ‘ting’-ed and the doors opened. Fresh air filled her lungs and it only then hit Elsa that she hadn’t left the building in three full days.

The slowly forming evening aurora in the sky just like what she saw every other day before she got thrown into a van and headbutted herself unconscious so perhaps it was a good thing to conclude she was still somewhere in Norway... but where? The streets were new to her and being home schooled until university, she didn't recognise any of the outlets around here save for the generic stores like Nike and Mac.

She didn't ponder too hard about it since at the moment it really didn't matter.

It had only been three days since her training had started and Anna was in danger.

Whoever the hell these Templars were, they were going to _pay_.

“Thankfully, Anna is surprisingly nearby. Just a few blocks down that street,” he said pointing to his left, “turn right at the Oaken’s Cafe outlet. She’s with a friend in the Chinese restaurant.”

Before Elsa could sprint into said direction, her trainer held back. And before she could say a word, his rough gloved hand covered her mouth to prevent her from letting out even a squeak that could warrant attention.

“I understand you’re eager to save her, Ms. Arendelle. Believe me, so am I.” He said calmly and began to walk in the same direction she almost dashed to. Elsa rolled her eyes at the man. “But I’d like to take this opportunity to interrogate, if not, eliminate a member or two of them. My informants say there are two in the restaurant with her. It would be unwise to cause any commotion.”

She ripped the hand practically glued to her mouth, “ _Unwise_? What’s _unwise_ was that _you_ let Anna in danger. What’s _unwise_ is that right now, you’re telling me to risk her life just so you can kill or talk to one or two of those bastards that are trying to take her life!” She struggled and almost yelled and as attention was drawing to them. Dr. Vay made a soft, rough noise, probably muttering something intelligible and quickened his pace to soothe her anger.

“They’re not trying to take her life, Elsa, they can’t do that. If they do, they would never get to you. The Templars know that.” He whispered harshly. “And they can’t take Anna in public either, especially not when she’s with a friend who would notice her abrupt disappearance. I understand you’re concerned-”

“ _Concerned_ , the love of my life is a couple of meters away from me, I haven’t seen, heard, or been in touch with her in days, and all of a sudden her life is in danger and I’m only concerned? My heart is at my throat here, Dr. Vay!” She pointed at her neck, her heart threatening to leap out, she gasped to catch up.

Suddenly, the man raised his hand, stopping their movements. “Take deep breaths, Ms. Arendelle, calm yourself. Hide your face. It is time to see if your training has _actually_ made progress.” Before she realised it, they were already standing outside the restaurant Dr. Vay mentioned, just a meter before the glass panel. He held a hand to his ear and nodded a few times. “My informant says Anna’s leaving and they’re following her. They’re going to try to bring her to safety while you and Mr. Bruno subdue them.”

Oh, Elsa thought. So her trainer’s name was called _Mr. Bruno_.

She glanced at her hand and rotated her wrist - it was light, unlike the Queen of Arendelle’s, who had a weapon - she had nothing.

“Don’t worry about your hidden blade, it’s in the makings. Your assailants only have a gun, all you need to do is freeze their hands before they shoot-”

“Are you crazy?!” She whispered, desperation deep in her voice.

“A little anti-social, yes, but not crazy. I believe in you, Ms. Arendelle. Mr. Bruno has complimented your speed, and you’ve been keeping your ice powers in check despite having told you of your clothes’ resistance to your powers. I don’t know whether it has been with conscious effort or not but either way, it takes great feat to do so within just two days. I trust you can bring your partner to safety, if not I would’ve sent only Mr. Bruno.”

What.

She shook her head to clear her mind - never mind what Dr. Vay said, what she needed to focus on was saving Anna.

She pursed her lips and watched as her lover left the restaurant with someone she deemed familiar… blonde, muscular, and tall… She squinted her eyes to catch his face - Kristoff.

The man had been Anna’s classmate since they met during Anna’s internship before graduating Vetinerary Science. It was a year or two after they had met, this man was the reason why they were together to begin with.

The three of them stalked soon after another two well-built men in thick brown coats. The slightly taller one wore a wool beanie and black jeans underneath while the shorter one - just an inch or two - had short curly hair and a beard.

The four turned into a back alley and with every step Elsa took closer to the left turn, her heart raced, counting down to the time she was putting her life on the line for Anna. Despite hearing all those cliche lines in the movies her significant other loved, Elsa had never thought she would one day _actually_ do it. It was so very different from what she saw in the movies - she wasn’t badass cool, courageous, stylish or trained. She wasn’t entirely ready to give up her life for Anna - and yet here she was, doing just that.

When her ears picked up on Anna’s confused tone towards her classmate, the urge to run to her almost took over, but she held back.

“I told you it’s a dead end!” She heard a light smack and an ‘ow!’. It usually made her smile, but unnerved and fearful of her life, she couldn’t even find it in herself to force one out.

“Um… K? Are these your buddies…” She heard.

“No…” the man said. When Mr. Bruno entered the scene, she followed along behind, shivering in her white Nike shoes, he smirked expectantly and pointed. “But that guy is.”

The two men turned around, and as Dr. Vay had predicted, they drew their guns and pointed. Before they could even pull the trigger, both pairs of gloved hands froze with the gun and their feet, rooted to the ground, froze as well.

“Y-you!” One of them said, shivering. It was only then that she remembered she was the only one who didn’t experience cold. He growled as he tried to break free but couldn’t. When their eyes met, his widened in surprised and then his facial expression darkened, and a smirk drew across his face. “It’s you…”

The ice holding the Templars’ feet spread across to the walls on each side. But the sound of ice cracking didn’t stop when Elsa stopped freezing them. The shorter man who yelled earlier pounced. “We’ve been prepared for you!”

Elsa quickly dodged when his frozen arms swung at her. He quickly hit them against the wall, breaking himself free. But before he could strike again, a blast of wind nailed him to the wall and Elsa thickened her layer of ice around the man, freezing his limbs as fast as she could. Gently, she placed a hand on his chest and another on his neck. A light blue aura with snowflakes surrounded her hand and the man’s struggled weakened and seeped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bruno tackled the man to the ground. When the taller Templar hit him with his frozen hands, the trainer didn’t budge, and headbutted him instead, knocking him unconscious. Unlike her, the battle with Mr. Bruno was over before it could even start.

“Graceful as ever, Ms. Arendelle. I expected as much from you.” Dr. Vay said, finally entering the alleyway, slow clapping it out.

Elsa pouted, and when she was about to ask the man why he didn’t appear with them, a huge weight bearing a familiar warmth pounced onto her back. “Elsa!” The sweet sounding voice slightly coated with panic came. Anna’s legs hugged firmly around her waist and her hold around her chest was so tight Elsa almost couldn’t breathe. When the Vet finally let go, she turned Elsa around, who willingly spun, their hands naturally pulled at each others’ hips. “Where have you been? What happened to you? I couldn’t reach you, Kai and Gerda said you were kidnapped? But they couldn’t call the police? And-and-and, what happened to _you_?!” A hand raised to touch a bruise the corner of her forehead. She flinched at the touch, forgetting she was actually injured before even coming to save Anna.

“Oh, um… I knocked myself out struggling during the kidnap. But I’m okay now, you’re safe and that’s all that matters, Anna. We have to get you someplace safe. Dr. Vay?”

“What? Wait, no! Are these your kidnappers? Why’re you with them?! I’m not going with you! What- why, the ice!”

It was like a piece of said object pierced into her and melted into nothingness. Sharp, cold, painful, empty, and hollow.

Busy worrying about Anna’s life, it didn’t occur to her that Anna could see her differently until then.

She was a woman with skin so pale it was weird enough and she couldn’t get cold. Now, she had _ice powers._

She was a monster.

But no, Anna was more important, Anna came first.

“Anna, calm down. I’ll explain it to you. For now, I’d like you to… they’re not my kidnappers, in fact, they saved my life and yours.”

“For what? From who? Why was I attacked- what- Elsa?!”

Her heart chipped away with every rejection Anna gave in following her back to the building, but Elsa took a deep breathe. She understood. After all, she went through pretty much the same rollercoaster as Anna did when she woke up, day one, pounding her fists on the weird-as-heck glass casing called the Animus.

She knelt down and looked up to Anna, who was still in mid-panic state, and exhaled.

“Elsa? Are you okay?” Her heart lifted - Anna was still expressing concern without a second thought despite finding out she had magical powers. She knelt down so they were on equal levels. “Elsa, speak to me.”

And then she broke into a laugh and teared.

“I think you broke her, Ms. Anders.” Mr. Bruno spoke up.

“Huh?”

“Nah, probably just too happy you’re safe and sound.” Kristoff said.

“N-no,” Elsa finally spoke up. She pulled the vet into an unexpected embrace and pressed her lips everywhere she could, stealing Anna’s breath away. “It-It’s just- I’m so happy. You’re safe and- and, you still- I’m not a monster in your eyes.”

“Wha- Why would you- Oh. Right. Well summer’s going to be fun…”

A loud snap of fingers caught everyone’s attention. “I hate to interrupt the moment, everyone but I’d prefer if you resumed your reunion back in the building. Ms. Anders I’ve inform your clinic of our plans, of sorts, so you shan’t be going to work for a while. I hope you’re okay with that.” Dr. Vay said.

“Am I getting paid leave?”

“Unfortunately not. But your living expenses until then are taken care of. Not to worry.” He said, turning to leave the alleyway. “Now hurry along, everyone. We haven’t got all day.”

 

AGAIN, HUGE THANKS TO [AELIFSIGRUN ](aelifsigrun.tumblr.com)FOR THE FANART!


	20. Day 5: Road Trip AU

"Are we there yet?" Anna groaned in her seat for the hundred and fifteenth time. Slowly opening her eyes, she unlocked her seatbelt yet again and sat up. She twirled the ends of her auburn braids as she stared out the window.

"Anna." A quick dart of her eyes to the girl made her sit up straight like a puppy with an eager smile on her face. It helped Elsa greatly in swallowing the groan that almost slipped past her lips and she sighed instead. "We've only been driving for one hour forty minutes, how are you even bored so quickly? You're the one who suggested we go on a road trip."

True, she was the one who  _insisted_  on having a road trip. After months of mugging through project after project and exam after exam, the redhead needed a break. And with a full month holiday, she quite literally begged - on her knees with chocolates because how else could you convince Elsa? - the blonde for a road trip. Needless to say, with her puppy eyes for safety measures, Elsa caved and the engineering student won.

Anna settled the tail of her braid right under her nose and made weird pouty faces as she replied, "yeah but that was before I realised it could get this  _boring_. We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Elsa ignored her girlfriend and while her eyes remained on the road, she could still see Anna making funny faces at the corner of her eyes. She frowned - there was only so much of a grumpy student she could take.

"I'm sorry." She said with little sympathy in her voice as she herself was just as upset. She readjusted her grip on the car wheel. She quickly glanced at her map and estimated, "according to our map I'm guessing it'll be another twenty five more minutes before we reach civilisation again."

Anna snorted and pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself like a pouting baby that needed to be comforted by her mother. Elsa placed a warm gloved hand on her head. "We can play a game to kill time if you'd like?"

"What else is there to play? My DS has run out of battery, there's literally nothing in a mile's radius so we can't play  _I_ _spy_ , there's nothing on the radio to laugh at, there's no reception here, so I can't play tsum tsum or any other game for that matter and- oh God, it's fucking six in the evening- and the sun is setting- what even- why is it so hot?!" She exclaimed, unable to tolerate the heat emitting from the glove any longer.

Elsa turned the air conditioner to its lowest temperature and increased the fan. She loved Anna, but she didn't like  _talking_  to her girlfriend when she was terribly upset to say the least. "Better?" was all she said.

Her lover leaned forward, tugging her tanktop a little lower so the suddenly cool air was hitting the right spots, unknowingly giving Elsa an eyeful of her breasts. She bit her lips as Anna moaned against the light breeze coming from the air vent. "Much, thank you, Elsa."

Her knees tucked inwards at Anna's sultry voice and for a moment she forgot she was driving. The car slowed down only to speed up when she realised she wasn't in wonderland.

"Woah," Anna said, saving her head from slamming against the car. "Well that was the most eventful thing that ever happened today. Care to share what led to that?" The redhead held out an imaginary mic in front of her partner with an excited smirk.

Elsa pursed her lips until she felt Anna raise an eyebrow at her. "Nothing, sorry."

Anna shrugged and leaned back on the headrest. She crossed her arms behind her head. "It's fine." Silence took over them for a while before Anna spoke up again. "I'm sorry I threw a fit."

Elsa didn't reply, her mind still fuzzy from what had happened earlier. She wasn't anywhere near upset anymore after her little accident. In fact, she was more apologetic -  _totally_  not aroused - than annoyed.

She turned to her left and was about to say something when she caught sight of Anna's side-cleavage and quickly returned all attention to driving - totally  _not_  aroused.

Fear and concern crept over and the girl leaned slightly over the gear lever, totally forgetting what the definition of 'personal space' was, she asked, "Elsa, are you mad?"

Feeling Anna's voice suspiciously close, Elsa took a quick look at her girlfriend and-

"Woahhhh!" Anna screamed. And when Elsa looked at her girlfriend and saw her eyes were as huge as mint oreos, she joined in at competing volumes. By the time her hands received neural messages to return to course, the car had already swerved off the road and crashed into a huge rock. A loud crash rang in their ears.

The two of them blinked in surprising synchrony at the steam emitting from the front of their car. While the rock remained seemingly intact, their hood on the other hand, had burst out of its place and crinkled like paper.

After taking a few seconds to process whatever the hell just happened, Anna burst into a laugh which was quickly muffled by a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Elsa smirked into the kiss when her girlfriend was caught off guard, fighting for breath after she returned the kiss. Jaws clashed with each other as their making out grew more and more heated. They could feel each other's bated breaths.

A hand slid up the redhead's tank top and the other found the recliner handle. When they broke the kiss, she rested her head on Anna's. Their eyes met for a split second and all Anna could see was the intense primal instinct in Elsa's eyes. To say it surprised her was probably an understatement, because Elsa had always been the shy one in the relationship, afraid to even  _say_  the word 'girlfriend', let alone initiate kisses, straddling her, with both hands all over her body.

Elsa knew from Anna's constant teasing about her own fear of initiating  _any_  contact at all. And yet there she was, surprising herself as well. But judging from the panting and the look on Anna's face, it pleased her to know she wasn't the only one who needed relief.

When the hissing sound in the background grabbed one of their attention, Elsa found herself disappointed that Anna was distracted and stopping her from progressing. "Els-ah, stop! We need to- fix- car!"

She groaned and turned around to switch the air-conditioning off and the car engine as well. "There, happy?" She muttered before returning to pepper kisses down the salty sides of Anna's neck.

"But now it's  _hot_."

As if on cue, the dry and humid air washed over Elsa's back but the blonde rolled her eyes and quipped, "all the more we should be busy stripping." Tugging her lover's shirt, Anna obliged and lifted her arms from the golden-white tresses she was terribly comfortable playing with.

As quick as their car crash, the redhead was lying nude on the chair, clothes thrown to the back of the car, while Elsa was still fully dressed - plaid shirt, denim shorts and even her god damned boots. But before her mind could even phrase a proper sentence, Elsa placed her hand between Anna's legs and all thoughts fled her mind, rendering her girl speechless. But somehow, the redhead managed a few swear words which Elsa didn't understand since she had never gone down on Anna before so with Anna grinding slightly against her palm, she took them as hints for more.

When a cool wet tongue flicked at the hardening nipple, it took all of Anna to not arch her back for more and her fingers almost dug into the leather headrest. She bit her lips but a moan ripped through her throat when Elsa continued. Hardly ever the one receiving - not that she minded - the redhead wasn't used to the heightened pleasure she was getting and the fact they were in the middle of nowhere, probably a hundred degrees fahrenheit only seemed to heighten her senses towards the coolness.

"Elsa…" The redhead pleaded softly. Anna wrapped her legs around her Elsa and when the blonde looked up and licked her lips, the girl let go of the headrest and pulled the driver's head down. Just as she barely brushed their lips against each other, a finger entered her and the redhead moaned. And when the finger curled, teal eyes widened and Anna let out a gasp.

Elsa watched as her lover threw her head back with her hands in her hair. Within such close proximity, she could notice every single thing there was to see in Anna - how her face flushed so red her freckles seemed to disappear, every drop of perspiration that ran down her urged the blonde to lick them, and the vibrations of every sound Anna made.

Another finger entered and the redhead bucked her hips. Ignoring the squeaking of their broken car, Elsa indulged in these rare short moment where she could see her lover's in her most vulnerable state and yet was so beautiful. When Anna closed her eyes, Elsa had to tell herself not to kiss her to watch the redhead come apart beneath her.

Her lover shivered as she pulled out and Elsa embraced the still recovering from exhaustion Anna.

"That was great," the redhead whispered into her ear when she finally caught her breath.

"Yeah, and now I'm tired." The blonde let out a yawn. She wondered how Anna was able to be on top all the time, but decided that the answer could wait because after driving for six hours, getting into a car accident where you almost thought you were going to die, and having sex in a car being the one on top, she was too tired to think anymore. With Anna stroking her back, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The blonde groaned when the offensive sunray burned through her eyelids. A few swear words left her lips, prompting a "good morning," from the driver.

Elsa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and it took a few seconds for her to realise that they were moving. "You fixed it?" The mumbled, still half-asleep. She barely registered a chirpy 'yup' in her head before she asked, "what time is it?"

"Seven. My hand numbed so I woke up. Probably because you were resting on it but then I didn't want to wake you - you were soooo adorable drooling - so I got out and fixed the car." Anna replied, ignoring Elsa's denial of salivating in her sleep.

Elsa rolled her half-opened eyes with a lazy smile. "Engineers," she said easily.

"Hey…" Anna retorted, mildly offended. "Anyway, by about five I managed to fix everything including our AC and-"

A loud and long yawn interrupted the redhead before she started nerding out about cars (again) and when Anna turned to Elsa, the blonde's eyes was closed already. That dopey grin drawn across the blonde's face reminded the driver of when she first learned Elsa had a first crush on her - three months ago. Dork, she thought to herself. Anna smiled and patted her lover on the head, "sleep tight," she whispered.

"Anna?"

"Hm?" Anna responded.

But when Elsa spoke, her grin quite literally flipped, "are we there yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know jack about Road Trips. So I cheated. Sue me.


	21. Day 6: Sci-Fi AU

The office of the CEO of ArenMeds was painfully quiet for Anna. She almost couldn’t understand how the blonde sitting across the room could get any work done.

When the door clicked shut, Elsa Arendelle minimized all her applications and her head rose, curious to who entered without her consent. Upon learning who entered her office, she turned her chair and a lazy grin stretched from ear to ear. With her hands on the blonde’s, resting on the armrest, the redhead in white invited herself onto Elsa’s chair.

“What brings you here, Snowflake?” She asked as she placed her glasses on her desk. The woman called Snowflake sat herself comfortably on Elsa’s laps, both knees nestling comfortably between the blonde and the armrests, and climbed onto the chair to untie the blonde’s bun, ignoring the narrowed blue eyes and frown below. Once she was done, she leaned down to place her lips on Elsa’s.

“Guess who just got us a meeting with the WesternUnions?” Snowflake whispered huskily as she made her way down to Elsa’s neck.

She felt the tie under her collars protest against the tug. She smirked when the redhead grumbled about suits and formalities - twenty-nine and she still didn’t know how to use a tie.

Elsa hummed peacefully, embracing the ball of sunshine literally on her lap. A groan erupted from her throat when the lips reached her collarbone. She could barely think of a witty reply so she replied with a moan and just added a question mark at the end, “Anna?”

Meanwhile, buttons were popping and said woman’s hands were on their way down to her belt until thoughts were finally processed in the blonde’s head and she jerked up, incidentally headbutting her lover.

“Ow, Elsa!” The redhead rubbed her forehead a bit before sitting up.

“Oh dear god, I’m sorry Anna, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a bump. Do you dislike the WesterUnions so much you’re hurting me too?” Anna let out a chuckle, feeling her heart flutter when she felt her partner’s lips on the slightly throbbing spot.

“N-no! I’m actually- no, but really, why? You know they don’t even like us.” Elsa spluttered, utterly confused to why Anna would do such a thing.

“Well…” the redhead bit her lips to the side before radiating waves of excitement, “since it’s just _you_ who don’t like them, while you were busy I chatted up one of the less snobbish guys during that med-dinner-thingy last month. I think he thought I was just a pretty PA there ‘cause y’know how I am - always lost in these formal occasions - so after about an hour of asskissing, he asked us out for coffee and...” she ended her short ramble with a toothy grin.

Elsa rolled her eyes and rested her cheeks on a hand, “that explains your busy morning. So does he now know you’re actually the _President_?”

Anna’s grin didn’t falter, “nope. He thinks I’m your PA. But-!” She held up a finger in front of Elsa’s lips.

“Anna!” The blonde who obviously didn’t listen cried.

“-It seems we both hoped that WesterUnions and ArenMeds can get along. But only if both parties are willing!”

Seeing her lover excited about this alliance, Elsa decided she was willing to give it a try. ArenMeds belonged to both of them and while they both agreed to always consult each other before making such huge decisions, she had always been aware of Anna’s impulsivity just as Anna was of her tendency to accidentally keep secrets.

Elsa thumbed the area she headbutted her lover let out a sigh. “It’ll be difficult but I’ll try.”

Anna hopped off her seat, causing the blonde to pout. “Great! I told them my sister was eager to alliance with them.”

The blonde jumped out of her chair and followed after Anna who was making her way round the desk, “Alright. Wait, wha-!”

A loud crash interrupted any rant Elsa was about to make and the one of the three glass windows and her bottle on the table shattered to pieces. Elsa’s mouth fell as she watched all her items fall to the ground when Anna flipped it. The younger of the two tugged the other down to hide behind the table. They pulled the two chairs to each sides to widen their defence.

Suddenly, bullets rained from behind, blasting through the remains of Elsa’s tables and all around them. They felt a few bullets bounce off the chairs and for a few seconds Anna thanked the gods Elsa had a thing for slick things.

Fortunately, they heard the loud alarm blared to life alerting the security of the danger they were in but soon after, only knocks on the doors came. With every second the door remained closed, their panic levels magnified.

“What’s going on!” Anna yelled over the shooting.

Elsa’s face mirrored the fear in her sister’s, “I-I-I… I don’t know!”

When Anna tried to crawl out of hiding to see if they could catch sight of their attacker, she heard a loud “ping!” sound followed by a couple more just inches away from her face. A bullet ricochet off a piece god-blessed metal that used to hang on her sister’s table scratched against the back of her palm and Elsa pulled her back to hiding at once.

Although it wasn’t for long, she saw someone a block away with two guns. Based on the sci-fi Elsa had forced her to watch, she guessed it was a sniper and a machine gun or something.

The knocking stopped and pounding and kicking sounds came. “Open the door!” “What’s going on in there!” and “What happened!” were a few of what Anna could make out of the voices behind. The thudding grew louder very quickly and they heard a “We’re breaking in!”

All of a sudden, they heard another window shatter and the two heads turned to see the intruder.

“What the-” Anna shouted.

A thoroughly black figure - with boobs, Anna noted - rushed to the door and shot through the glass parts. A loud groan came from the door and screams echoed on the other side.

When the woman turned around, Elsa cowered against her chair, pushing it back as she inched backwards. She urged Anna to hide behind her chair but to remain under the table with a hand. The shooting stopped when the woman in black was less than five feet away from them.

With lunch crawling up her esophagus, she stuttered a “W-what do you want? D-d-d-don’t t-touch Anna!”

Their eyes met a pair of terribly familiar teal but they couldn’t figure for the life of them where they were from.

The person shook her head, as if ridding themselves of any doubt in their head and raised their gun at her. It was like time slowed down when Elsa felt something- no, _someone_ brush past her and a piece of silver flew from her periphery. The intruder knocked the tiny ball aside with their bare arm with ease and Anna took the opportunity to tackle the person, knocking her head against the floor. Something black was fell out and slid against the polished wood. Elsa could see it was some sort of communicator but before she could consider what she needed to do-

“Elsa! Her legs!” Her sister shouted with her hands around the person’s neck. Somehow, the blonde managed to gather the still functioning neurons to hold the person’s feet together. “Speak! Who are you! Who is that person shooting us! Who sent you! Why are you after us!” With every punctuation was another thud to the head. But the person almost didn’t seem to cave.

The shooting stopped after Anna’s third demanding answer and a buzz in the corner of the room caught their ear. All three pairs of eyes glanced at the source and back at each other. Teal eyes narrowed and the one on top punched the woman in black. Elsa rushed to their side and snatched their pistol out of her hand and held it point-blank range.

Hot beads of perspiration rolled down her cheeks as she panted, “Speak. Now.”

“Snow? Snow?! Sun to Snow, do you hear me?”

The sisters who had finally regained control of the situation blinked at each other, immediately recognising that voice. And within that split moment of confusion, the tables were turned. A pair of gloved hands held Anna by her forearm. Legs tangled and with a force she couldn’t match, Anna was flipped. Her head hit the floor with a loud bam and she found herself lying on her back.

“Don’t touch her!” Elsa yelled once again. Steps away now from the intruder, stunned by the upper hand they had lost, her back met her bookshelf. Her trembling legs caved and she fell to the ground. Despite the knife to her sister’s neck, for some reason she believed she held the upperhand, she narrowed her eyebrows and yelled again, “Don’t you dare _touch_ Anna.”

“Elsa, no!”

Behind the mask, the person seemed to smirk.

A loud “bang!” echoed in the room.

But only one flinched - the one who didn’t lose a knife. Anna slowly opened her eyes, afraid to see what heaven was like. Unless God had identical pairs of eyes that looked angry, she wasn’t there yet. They turned stared right into her soul at the same time.

“Th-the next time I won’t miss!” Elsa managed to stutter, gun facing the attacker with her hands trembling from the recoil.

“Sun to Snow, do you hear me! Anna are you there? Anna! Speak to me! Anna? Anna!”

Anna kicked the girl in the groins in a moment of weakness and flipped themselves.

Elsa scrambled to the speaker and held it to her ear. “This is Elsa speaking.”

Meanwhile, Anna pulled the flinching girl up by the injured arm and thrust her against the edge of the broken metal chair. They heard a muffled groan and Anna kicked her at the back of the knee, forcing her to fall, hitting her head on the chair again. When she felt the person lose consciousness, Anna gave Elsa a firm nod whose eyes returned to the communicator. With more leveled breathing and a fairly confident voice, she said, “we have your Anna.”

Anna’s eyes widened and whipped the head around. She pulled off the mask to see a bleeding forehead at the same spot as where Elsa headbutted her earlier and her hands let the limp body fall to the ground to cover her mouth to muffle the gasp she couldn’t swallow.

Static buzzed across the communicator for two seconds before a “Let. Her. Go.” was transmitted.

The blonde didn’t blink at the voice with an identical to hers. “Not until you tell us what is going on.”

Anna started pacing and muttering something Elsa couldn’t tell.

Blocking out her sister’s panic, silence filled Elsa’s ears and not wanting to wait, she shot a bullet at the fallen redhead’s leg. “Speak, or your partner loses her life.”

A sharp gasp pierced the silence after the fire.

“Don’t do it!” “Elsa!” Anna’s voice rang in her ears along with hers. It unnerved her to hear herself over the speaker but she couldn’t tell what was worse - that, or Anna running to the body, standing defending the unconscious body that looked exactly the same as her except with white hair like a scarecrow with pleading eyes. “How could you do that!”

“She tried to kill us, Anna!”

“But she’s _me_!”

“She has white hair!”

“But she looks exactly like me!”

A long bang shattered the last glass window Elsa hoped to have standing by the end of the day.

And then they heard a heavy sigh over the communicator. “She _is_ you, Anna of Arendelle. She’s Anna of Arendelle… and I’m you, Elsa. I surrender. I’ll tell you everything, I’ll even do anything you want, just-” the person seemed too emotional to speak for a moment Elsa swore she heard herself swallow a tear. “just don’t touch my Anna.”

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with too many conflicting emotions between each other and in themselves. But two things they both definitely agreed on was that they were both afraid and they needed answers.

“We can’t hand her to the police, if-”

“If the police finds… _this_ , they’d arrest us too.” Elsa said, gesturing with the gun at the entire mess in her office.

Anna picked up the body and kicked the hunk of metal back. She laid the body on the lined up mess she dared to still call chairs. She licked a thumb and was about to wipe off whatever blood that flowed down her doppelganger's eyes.

“You’re _nursing_ her?!”

“Well you’d nurse me till I’m conscious, wouldn’t you?”

Elsa held her head and groaned - true she would, hell, she had stayed by Anna’s side till next morning after Anna’s first motorcycle accident, “But you’re not _her_ , Anna. She’s not _you_.”

Anna gritted her teeth. They both knew each other held different views on clones but... that was years ago in school. While they both agreed cloning wasn’t right, the extent of their debate didn’t end just there. They had never once thought such a thing could happen and their different opinions on clones would actually be an obstacle between them.

“You know-” She raised her voice and Elsa held up a hand stopping her. The blonde’s head fell.

“I’m sorry, Anna, just-... I’m sorry. Can we _hold_?” A pair of huge tired sapphire eyes blinked at her.

Immediately understanding, all the fight in Anna melted away and when she made sure her doppelganger wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, she stepped towards the blonde and pulled her into an embrace. They just had the craziest twenty minutes of their life and Elsa did not _do_ crazy.

“Okay, _hold_.”

She rubbed soothing circles around the blondes back and Elsa could feel all the weight on her shoulders slowly dissolving. Her shoulders slacked and she returned the hug. “Thank you.”

When they finally separated, Anna pointed to the speaker, “Now… how do we deal with _you_?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clones because it’s pretty badass, isn’t it? 8D Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had a rough idea for a multichapter for this but naw. Cookies for anyone who knows where hold is from.


	22. Day 7: Favourite AU

Her fingers hovered over the touchscreen of her phone. Her mind filled with confusion that lead to the trepidation of her hands. A small corner Elsa’s consciousness forced a laugh out of herself as she recalled the time Anna excitedly played flappy bird on her phone.

Anna used to brag about how she was probably the only one in college still using an old school Nokia phone - that was, until she stumbled upon that notorious game that ruined lives. While she had heard of the game, Anna never actually understood why things like a boy killing their mom happened until she almost hit someone in school for interrupting her streak.

“I thought only cyber gamers were the only ones that were so hardcore.” Anna said with shock written all over her face when Elsa shared the news.

The blonde pursed her lips and pressed the call button. A square picture of her girlfriend and herself squished together at the cheeks appeared right above the dialing icon before she put it to her ear with a smile. Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled the anxieties churning in her stomach.

Her heart raced against the ticking of her alarm clock by her bed. She fiddled with the hemline of her green dress. Never a fan of green, she wasn’t sure whether it suited her, but she wanted to appeal to her girlfriend. A stupid smile that washed away her fears of their first fight as a couple squiggled across her face.

“Hey Elsa, what’s up?” Anna’s voice echoed in said girl’s empty mind which made her phone slip right through her hands. A young girl’s voice echoed from behind and she heard her the redhead hushing the child.

She giggled a little before responding, “A-Anna?”

Suddenly, more than two young children squealed and sang “Anna’s got a girlfriend~” could be heard over the phone until the redhead almost-scolded them to ‘shut up’. And Elsa laughed some more.

“S-sorry about the kids, Elsa. So what’s up?” Elsa could still hear a couple of muffled giggles in the background and a hushing or two. She smiled at the image of her freckled girlfriend’s red face.

“Um, I was just…” It was like all the words that she had planned to say before were then choked up in her throat, rendering her speechless. She gulped it all down and breathing rate increased. “Uh, you know- we have prom tonight, right?”

Silence took over the phone.

Not even the kids she hadn’t met yet grew to like muttered a word.

Elsa… wasn’t sure what had just happened. Had she entered a minefield or stepped on one _already_ , she couldn’t tell.

It felt like her next sentence- no, _word_ could decide the status of their relationship, and she didn’t even know why. What was it about prom that bothered Anna so much that in the past three weeks she had been waiting patiently but was never invited to or talked about? What was it about prom that despite their two years of friendship and past couple months of dating could not fix? Knowing each other so long, what was it that Anna could not trust to tell Elsa at all?

“Elsa, I can feel your gears overheating the phone.” Anna deadpanned. And then Elsa heard a sigh and relief washed over her when she felt she could hear a smile. “I know what you’re thinking about, Elsa.”

“Oooooooooh,” the little kids echoed in the background.

“Oh shut up!”

A tear fell from her eyes and Elsa sniffed up the mucus that was leaving her nose.

“Elsa, are you crying? Elsa?”

She wiped away the tears and took another sniff. Somehow, her reply was a “no, I’m not.”

Anna groaned against the speaker, “that’s a terrible lie. Elsa, you want to come over and talk about it?”

Instantly, she blinked away her tears. “G-go over?”

“Yeah, I think.. it’s about time my 6 months girlfriend visited my place, isn’t it?”

Lots of squealing and giggling and yelling of ‘yay!’s and ‘awyeah!’ happened on Anna’s end. And Elsa’s ear caught a  ‘We’re meeting Elsa!’ which made her face brighten up like the sun had risen.

“Y-ye- oh yes, sure. I’d love to?”

“Great, I’ll… I’ll text you my address!” Anna chirped, but Elsa caught on the hesitation.

“Anna, are you okay?”

Anna hummed and replied, “Sure. I’m just excited… and so are the kids.”

After a text message and a twenty minutes drive, Elsa sat outside in the parking lot and glanced up at - according to the text - the third floor. She could see little boys and girls jumping up and down in the room and a redhead’s hair tied in a bun that she was confident was her girlfriend’s head. Excitement and anxiousness welled up in her.

She was _not_ ready for this.

In her past relationships, while she was equally as nervous, Elsa wasn’t the one to do the visiting. In fact, none of her relationships lasted long enough that she had ever needed for her partners to meet her parents either. But as a girl, she thought… boys met her parents first. Who would’ve thought she was gay for her best friend? She snorted.

But she really liked Anna - as in really _liked_ Anna.

And for her girlfriend and best friend, she was willing to meet Anna’s parents for prom. Hell, if she wanted to be with Anna for the rest of her life, sooner or later, she was going to meet her parents, she might as well got it over and done with.

“It’ll be alright, Elsa, things’ll always work out, isn’t that what Anna said? We’ll work things out. We’ll work _something_ out.” She chanted to herself over and over again with her shaking hands balled into fists.

She wiped away beads of perspiration rolling down her forehead and scrunched up her face. Her grip on the door handle tightened and she swung it open with dignity. If she was going to meet the people who were going to greatly impact their relationship, she was sure to give it her all to leave a best impression.

She smoothed her dress and made a beeline for the lift.

The lift arrived at the third floor with a ‘ting!’ and she could immediately hear the footsteps of children making their way to the gates of the apartment. “Elsa’s here!!” They shouted excitedly.

“Okay okay, kids! Remember what we agreed?” She heard Anna’s voice and much lighter footsteps come closer to the gates. “Hi, Elsa! Sorry about the kids. Please come in!” She greeted eagerly as she opened the gates.

“Hi, Elsa!” A little girl in a pink shirt with a my little pony design on it and yellow shorts, she guessed around the age of 8, gave her a tiny wave her.

“She has her own car!” She heard the little boy, looking slightly older, whisper to the girl who waved. He wore a shirt a little too big for him, with a picture of a Mulan on it.

“That’s not right, she’s pretty!” Another girl, probably the youngest, scolded the little boy.

Before they could continue with their banter and failed greetings, Anna interrupted them with a pat on their heads, “Now run along, kids. I’ve set up the room for you. I’ll check on you so no cheating, okay?”

The little kids stilled their faces and saluted the redhead in a green apron over her plaid pink shirt. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Woah,” was Elsa’s reaction. Her hold on her purse tightened. If Anna was like a Sergeant at home, her parents were probably Commanders... or something.

“Don’t mind them, I’m just babysitting.”

Taken aback, Elsa stuttered, “O-oh.” And then she frowned slightly, making her realise she never knew much about Anna.

As she took her first step in, she could feel the overwhelming difference in atmosphere compared to when she stepped home every single day of her life. The smell of apple pie filled the living room, and there were three other rooms down the hallway which she could see from just the main entrance and she could tell they were pretty small rooms judging by the size of the building itself.

“Take a seat, Elsa.” Anna gestured to a flower-covered sofa as she made her way to the kitchen with no dining table.

“So… where are your parents?” She asked. She could feel herself perspiring again.

“Oh, they’re not home.”

“What?”

“What?” Anna repeated when she returned with orange juice, as if not expecting the question. Elsa thanked her for the drinks and took a sip. She narrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend who was sitting _opposite_ her. And all she could think of was why; why was her girlfriend sitting like they were in a formal setting and why her girlfriend wasn’t dressed, and why the redhead’s parents weren’t even home to see her like Anna wanted.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” She said, her head tilted slightly to a side with an eyebrow cocked up. Upon realising this wasn’t a meet-the-parents session, all nervousness Elsa had was thrown aside into the corner of her mind. “So…”

“I’m sorry Elsa, I didn’t ask you to drop by because I needed you to see my parents or anything, if that’s what you thought. In fact, my parents have seen you, and they like you already without even meeting you. They even _compare_ me to you, Elsa.” Anna rolled her eyes with a toothy grin. “I’ll tell them you were eager to meet them if you like?”

“Wait, no, I- uh, Anna, no. I’d love to, but I don’t think I’m ready for that, thanks.”

Anna laughed. “I’m kidding, Elsa, don’t worry about it.” She stood up and settled beside Elsa instead. Anna pulled the stiffened blonde in so their shoulders met and placed her lips on the confused blonde’s cheek. Elsa leaned into the gentle hug and let out a sigh. In that moment, she felt all the muscles in her relax and realised how stiff she had been the entire time.

“Elsa, I want you to look around.”

“Hm?”

“What do you see?”

Puzzled, Elsa chose the safest answer - though a rhetoric one which made Anna roll her eyes, “Your house?”

“Yes, but what’s in my house? What’s sitting before you?”

“An old… one of those really old box-like televisions? A-”

“How many people do you know has one of these?”

“...nobody?”

“Exactly.”

Elsa still didn’t understand. So Anna’s parents were into vintage, so did a few of her classmates. In fact, vintage was a trend a few months ago so she didn’t understand what Anna was pointing out.

A finger tapped lightly on the blonde’s nose, saving her from drowning in her thoughts. “I know you don’t understand and that’s okay. Look around some more, Elsa. What about what you’re sitting on?”

“An old sofa with a flowery design?”

“This sofa is twelve years old.”

Her eyes widened in surprised. “That’s older than-”

“Yes, even your house.” Anna withdrew her hand and the blonde found herself yearning for her girlfriend’s touch again. Anna crossed her arms, not in the upset way, but Elsa could feel Anna wasn’t entirely comfortable talking about this. And it urged her to hug her girlfriend but it didn’t feel right if she still didn’t understand. “Do you see what I’m trying to tell you?”

The remained silent for a while and Elsa tried to observe some more until a head popped out from one of the rooms in the hallway. It was the youngest of the three with a hand over her mouth as if she was scared for the both of them as well.

Elsa brainstormed for whatever possible and the only thing her girlfriend’s hints pointed to that made sense was, “Anna, could you be struggling with financial stability?”

Her girlfriend flinched and her hold on herself tightened. “That’s the thing.” She managed to say before meeting her eyes. “We’re _not_ struggling financially but we’re not extremely well off either.”

“But you-”

“Yes, I go to starbucks with you and the rest during school. I can afford hockey in school. I go shopping with you guys, but… do you notice I’ve _never_ purchased a shirt with you guys?”

Elsa shook her head. She blinked her eyes a few times, with every time her eyes closed, it was as if her perspective of the world had changed. Every time her eyes fluttered open, it was a different angle of view. Every time she turned her head to continue observing her girlfriend’s apartment as asked to earlier, she noticed something different.

There was no ipad or iphone.

The babysitting of children who probably were her neighbours.

Anna often shying away from topics regarding clothes and shopping.

Anna turning down dates, and whenever they hung out, ordering the cheapest dish.

“Mom and dad aren’t very educated so they’re small fries in a food and beverage restaurant. But they still work very hard to put food on our table every single day, and while yeah, we do have a little saving by the end of every month, it’s not enough to improve our lifestyles.”

Elsa remained silent and listened. She couldn’t help but feel useless as her girlfriend confessed that she was turning down yet another date simply because she couldn’t afford a ticket.

“But it’s not that I _can’t_ go to prom, in fact, I’ve considered buying the tickets. I wanted to go to prom, Elsa, I swear I wanted to ask you, but… when you think about college fees, dorm rentals, transport fares, and all that… I’m sorry Elsa but… I’d rather save my money for them instead of the dress. I’d…” Anna shut her eyes really tightly and Elsa’s heart broke. “I _knew_ you were waiting for me to invite you to prom, I just-”

By this time, Anna was squeezing tightly onto a cushion and looked almost as if she was about to cry. Without a second thought, Elsa pulled her into a hug. She could feel the redhead’s eyelashes batting against her neck and the tears streaming down her chest. Shaky hands wrapped around her and Anna cried.

“Being poor isn’t bad. There’s nothing wrong with being poor. But I’m _not_ poor, I swear I’m not. But it sucks, Elsa, it really does. I wanted to ask you, I really did. I wanted to go to prom with you, I really do want to. But I can’t afford it. I can’t- I can’t- I can’t waste money on this. School’s more important than this.”

Elsa wasn’t wealthy, she wasn’t the child of some upper class couple who both were CEOs of different organisations who gave her thousands of dollars daily, nor was she financially independent to decide what she could do with her own money.

But after hearing Anna poured her heart out at her, panting against her chest, there was an urge in her to do something.

In retrospect, she never had to run any errands or do part-time jobs like Anna did. While she needed to clean the house from time to time as expected of anyone, she never needed to cook for her entire family alone. Everyone was pretty well off. Both her parents had relatively stable jobs that gave decent pays for them to get by alone - and still afford her college fees - should one of them gets retrenched. She had always thought this was the norm but after seeing Anna breakdown in front of her, she wondered how much others struggled.

She wanted to help so badly, but what could she do? She was but a regular teenager who did really well in school and fashi-

“Anna, nevermind prom, are you free tonight?”

Anna glanced at the clock ticking away. Elsa spied how red her eyes were and ran her hands through the redhead’s hair in hopes of soothing her. “Mr. Oaken is coming to pick up the kids in about forty minute and I’ll probably be free. Why?”

“I’ll wait with you then. We’ll grab some food and we head over to my house, okay?” She gave Anna a comforting smile, who shied one back.

Anna nodded with puppy eyes that Elsa couldn’t resist kissing all around.

“Eeeeeewwwwww!!! Moochies!!”

“Homework, kids!” Anna yelled back with her croaking voice.

The next hour was spent peacefully with Elsa helping to clean up Anna’s kitchen after they served the children with Apple pie and Anna correcting the children’s homework and giving them a good reprimanding for peeking at their private time. When Oaken came, Anna introduced Elsa to the tall, built, bearded man who seemed to approve of their implied relationship. Considering there were no arguments, she felt herself at ease and looking extremely forward to returning home. Since Anna had visited a couple of time as a friend before, her parents knew Anna and Anna needn’t undergo the turmoil of how to create a good impression.

In her point of view, everything was handy dandy.

On the drive back, Anna spoke up. “You look really pretty in that dress, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Elsa said with her eyes on the road. Until it occurred to her Anna might’ve been implying something. Eager to help in any way possible, she turned and asked, “Did you… want it?”

“I can afford clothes, Elsa. I just want school more than clothes.” Anna quipped.

“Oh.”

Elsa could feel Anna’s eyes on her. But with all her attention on the road, she couldn’t spare a moment to tell what could possibly be on her girlfriend’s mind. In that moment silence, passed before Anna spoke up again. “I’m sorry, I just…” From the corner of her eye, she could see Anna rubbing the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you you looked good. But I don’t know, I just...”

Elsa remained silent. She couldn’t for a second understand how Anna felt her entire life and she wasn’t going to belittle the difficulties she had faced.

“I don’t know, I might sound paranoid or something, but hear me out okay, I just… I feel… I don’t want you to look down on me, Elsa. I’m still me. All that you’ve seen today, they had always been me, they were always a part of me, I simply hid it. I was never _just_ Anna and suddenly Anna _who needed money._ Please, just-” And her voice choked up again.

Elsa wasn’t sure if she was lucky, but it so happened that they had arrived at their destination and she could quickly pull the crying girl across the car into a hug.

Tears kept streaming down and Elsa wondered how many of Anna’s friends actually knew in school. Or whether the teachers were even aware of what this person was going through. Or was it a common struggle, yet she was the only one who wasn’t dealing with it hence blind to it.

“I don’t look down on you, Anna.”

“Y-you don’t?”

“I don’t. I know I can’t help in anyway-”

“I don’t expect you to.”

“- but I just want you to be happy. And I _want_ to help you, Anna. So if there’s anything you don’t feel comfortable with like affording meals during our dates - which could probably save you even more money - please tell me. I can pay for our meals sometimes. I want nothing but the best for you.”

Anna sniffed and their eyes locked on each other for a full minute. Her mouth gaped as if to say something but afraid. And then she finally nodded and mumbled a quiet “thank you.”

Elsa gave the girl a pat on the back and get out of the car, “Now let’s get ready for _our_ prom, shall we?”

“Wha-”

“We may not be able to afford new dresses for you but it doesn’t mean we can’t dress up and have our own little private prom in my room.” Before Anna could protest, the blonde pulled her out of the car and welcomed her into her house. “Come on, I’ve got loads of dresses that would totally suit you!”

Anna blinked the tears away and followed after, “Okay but, you choose mine and I choose yours!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s frustrating and difficult to ask for help.
> 
> It’s not my favourite AU tbh, and although it started out as something to “raise awareness” about, it became something scary painful yet therapeutic for me to write. Although this barely touches on the struggles people like me face, it scares me when I found out a lot of friends I’ve made in real life was because I could literally afford to spend time with them. And once they knew about this, we hung out a lot less and eventually drifted just because I couldn’t afford to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This Elsanna week is an old one, I know, but I've been meaning to transfer all my works for the frozen fandom here and eventually post on both sites but I've been busy and only got around to it now since there's another Elsanna week is going on.  
> I hope you guys liked this and the ones to come! Also, I hope you guys support me on Patreon!


End file.
